


To the Sky that Binds Us Together

by Saya_Layla



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dying Will Flames (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!) Are Known, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Character Death, Dying Will Flames (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Dying Will Flames (Katekyou Hitman Reborn) Are Magic, Flame Harmonization (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Gen, Grief/Mourning, Magic, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Reincarnation, Spirits, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saya_Layla/pseuds/Saya_Layla
Summary: Tsuna lived a normal life, was raised by two brothers who are quite over-protective of him, barely got into any situation where Ruins were in the vicinity and he was well-liked by the people in his town enough.Tsuna thought that he was lucky to have two brothers who loved him a lot despite losing both his parents in one Ruin accident and barely got into any trouble. He thought that luck would continue until he came face to face with a Ruin while trying to save a little girl in a mushroom hat.Tsuna thought he was gonna die, pushing the girl far away as he faced the Ruin alone, his knees shaking and he could barely move. It was until the Ruin was killed, he decided to faint.Tsuna thought he lived a good life, a good unsuspecting life until he woke up in the hospital with his brothers sporting a sullen face accompanying a beautiful woman that looked like the girl he rescued."Hello there Tsu-kun," the woman started, handing him a business card where the logo of the Famed Sora Talbot Academy was printed. "My name is Headmistress Luce and I am here to offer you a scholarship at my school."Tsuna thought he was normal until he isn't.
Relationships: Arcobaleno & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Arcobaleno/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Giotto | Vongola Primo & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi & Everyone, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Everyone
Comments: 73
Kudos: 212





	1. The Raven

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bit rusty. I'm sorry. It's been a really really long time since I wrote anything related to KHR or any fanfiction for that matter. I was inspired by a lot of people soooo here we go? And btw, this is purely unedited hahahhahaa. I haven't slept I'm sorry. (People don't be like me pls)
> 
> If you found any mistakes or you have any questions, please comment down below! Have a happy reading!

Decades ago before the existence of Ruins threatened the world and before the alliance of all races came to, there lived a small young raven with feathers as white as snow and shined like gold. The raven, no matter how small or young it was, descended from a long line of powerful spirits, whose wings shifted the weather on a whim and whose beauty caused wars to break out. Since the beginning of time, their family was blessed by the two Gods of Creation.

The raven lived with his Maman in Makeita, a forest filled with other low-ranked spirits that had just gotten their enlightenment and were under their protection. He wished for things to never change, that his maman would always stay by his side, that they would remain safe from humanity’s greedy children and that their family the spirits in their forest would remain free until the end of their days. 

Every night, he found himself praying to the Five Gods of Arikius. Protection from the God of Death, Kawahira, the one who ushers the soul from the waking world into the Garden of Salvere where pain nor despair exists. Power from Sepira, the Goddess of Life, the one who brings forth new beginnings and guides souls into a new tomorrow. A heart for forgiveness from Vongola, Deity of the Past whose warm hands give healing to weary and broken souls. Hope from Arcobaleno, Deity of the Future whose light shines the dark and brings on a new day. Acceptance from Mare, Deity of the Present whose songs of choices and options create a new way. He prayed to all Five and asked for their blessings.

However, despite their power and his prayers, the creatures of the forest were hunted down by the humans, leaving the raven all alone. Injured and frail and almost at death’s doorstep, the raven was supposed to die at that time. The raven was found by a girl with eyes full of orange divinity accompanied by two lions and she saved the dying raven and nurtured him until he was able to fly again.

The raven didn’t trust the girl at first even when the girl patched him up with careful hands. Not even when the girl didn’t say anything but still adhere to his request to his home. Not even when the girl gave him precious medicine. The raven couldn’t afford to trust anyone, not anymore now that he is the last of his kind. But despite all the times the raven told the girl to leave him alone, the girl just smiled and patted his head, never once leaving him alone.

He couldn’t fly away, not when his wings were wrapped in bandages and the secret yearning inside of him to stay by the girl’s side. He couldn’t stay, he shouldn’t not when there is still word of his kind existing, it will only bring the girl trouble even if the girl is surrounded by those two lions of hers and those she rescued. 

On the day, he regained his wings, the girl said he can go now. To leave her and their family if that is what he wished but for some reason, the raven chose not too. He followed the girl and joined her little family and he thought to himself, why? He searched for the answer while watching the girl treat humans and spirits alike with kindness and love even when she gets betrayed over and over again. He watched the girl save spirits from being captured, saved villages peacefully, built relationships between kingdoms, healed humans without judgement all the while unconsciously charming everyone. He watched the girl amass friends, comrades, family letting anyone join their once small group.

And the raven wondered, since when did he started to see himself as part of her family, as part of their family? But seeing the girl, now a woman, play with the children, he learned that he didn’t mind staying. Not when the woman would notice him and asked him to play with her as well.

The raven decided to stay and showed the woman his human form, reserved for those who will be his partner, and asked her for a name. The woman didn’t look happy as he thought she would be and he asked why. He was curious, his kind is strong and well-known coupled with his face, the woman wouldn’t reject him. 

The woman told him that she does not believe in the contracts that humans used to enslave, she preferred if they were friends and the raven wanted to hit the woman. “Then create a new one,” the raven told her and that time he finally realized why he stayed back then. It was her smile, warm and it felt like home.  _ Home.  _ She had become his Home, his Sky without him realizing it.

The raven watched as the woman adjusted and created a new contract under his requests and he and the woman under the midnight moon forged a new bond between them. He felt her flames, her warm flames connect to his own and suddenly he thought back to the time where his maman told him about contracts, how good it felt but it was never like this. This felt like coming back home after a long long time of being away. Maybe that is where everything went downhill. Or was it the moment he had instilled the idea of an equal contract in his human's mind.

Seeing the new bright glowing bond between them, the spirits around her wanted the same and he watched her create one after another, the bonds manifesting as cards and stones. He thought that maybe this way, she’ll be protected even when he’s gone.

The raven watched as his sky, his home went through cities and cities, proclaiming how she invented a new way where both spirits and humans can co-exist, followed her as she changed directions out of mere whims and intuition, fought for her when humans refused for a peaceful way where the spirits had a say, and stood by her side as the world changed for the better. 

The raven let the woman hug him tightly and he realized how fast time flew for humans. It had just been years and yet after all this time, he still remained in his tiny form while the little girl who rescued him was already a woman. He knew why though, Spirit maturity is different from humans and it all depended on the spirit but he didn’t know-how. He wanted to grow up and carry the woman in his arms, soar through the sky with her and dance with her without anyone telling her that he was such a sweet little brother. But no matter what he did, he was still stuck in his little body.

And as they spent their days, traveling, teaching anyone willing to learn about the new contract and ask them to pass it forward, the raven found himself wishing again. To the Holy Trinisette, Vongola of the Past, Arcobaleno of the Future and Mare of the Present, to the Two Deities of the Beginning, Sepira of Creation and Checkerface of Destruction and prayed that these days will not end, prayed for his human to not go through the same thing as his maman. 

He prayed but the raven’s prayers were not answered. He saw the eyes of his human looked somber at hearing the news of another war. A war where some of the countries that did not agree to the woman’s ideals had banded together and put aside their differences to fight them. But like the pacifist she is, his human, she decided to reason with them first, hurrying to travel to the kingdom that first started the alliance.

“Why are you not letting us come?” He asked, watching as his human say her good-byes. Why won’t she let them protect her, why won’t she let him protect her?

His human turned to him and kneeled, bag by her side. “Because it is me who they want,” she said and fear and all of the worse situations started running in his head. As if knowing what was going through his mind, his human tapped his forehead twice. “Don’t worry too much, it will be alright.” And as he watched his human ride on her horse, he faintly remembers how his maman tapped his forehead before the moment she died.

It was not even a week when he felt it. The tensing of their bond before it snapping that made him took flight, transforming into the bird he really was. Hurrying towards the city of Sidyreal in the fastest speed possible, pushing his flames to aid his body, pushing his body to fly as fast as he can. 

Seeing the large white walls of the city, he easily flew inside the barrier, following the faint traces of his human’s flames and it was then he froze, flapping in the air as he saw what lays in the middle of the plaza. Falling down to his knees, the raven did not even realize he had transformed in front of so many humans nor did he realized the sounds of war bells ringing in the air. 

Bloodied white dress, ripped out in places and dull orange eyes, blood dripped down from the stage she was hung from. A crazed man standing in the middle, all covered in blood. ‘Her blood,’ the raven noted, something painful and dark bubbling inside him. Something wet dripped down his cheeks and he couldn’t breathe but he didn’t care, not when in front of him was his human, his partner, his  _ Sky. _

He ignored the screaming humans as he walked forward, hands shaking and reaching up to the edge of the stage to hold the cheek of his  _ Home  _ and for some reason, he found it so, so cold. Why is she cold? Why is the bond between them gone? Why is her eyes like that? What is she taking so long? Didn’t she know that everyone is worried? Why? Why? Why?  _ Why isn’t she breath- _

The raven watched blankly as his human was kicked to the side and his gaze followed as the bod- his human tumbled down the stairs, landing with a sickening crack. He was about to run towards her side when he found a blade slightly piercing the skin of his neck, his blood, an alien black dripping down the cobblestone ground. 

He eyed the blade then moved his sights toward the hand dripping with blood,  _ her blood _ , and looked up to see the grinning face of a king, of the man that took everything  _ from him _ . He reached out to the arm of the man and squeezed it.

He didn’t realize what he was doing, the pain in his chest was too much, and water was falling down his eyes and they wouldn’t stop. He couldn’t breathe, everything was red and black for him. Something slimy was sliding down his hands and he watched as guts fell into a pile in front of him.

Everything seemed so different, the air seemed so stale and the sky wasn’t as blue as he remembered and the area around him was covered with black feathers and his hands, oh his hands were such a disgusting red but like always, none of that matters now what matters now is his Sky.

He walked over bleeding bodies of insignificant humans to the place where his Sky was kicked too, kneeling down, ignoring how blood seeped into his clothes. ‘When did my Sky become so small?’ he thought to himself cradling the too cold body in his arms, holding her close to his chest. 

Looking at her empty gaze, searching for something before water began to drip on his Sky’s pale face, brushing away a droplet only for it to be replaced by more. He did it again and again and again and again until he realized where the water was coming from. 

The raven was crying. “How odd,” the raven mused aloud. His voice was deeper now, colder and emptier despite the cheery tune his words held. It was the first time he cried even when his maman died in front of him or when his home was burned to ashes, he didn’t cry. He never cried, not until now.

“So-” he cried calling out to his Sky only for his voice to fail him, choking on air. “So-” he tried again and to no avail. Swallowing the huge ball in his throat, he pressed his forehead to hers. Singing softly as tears fell from his eyes, blurring his vision. 

“God, god of death with a gaze of woe,” he started, singing under his breath, “spoke to me and told me so.” He tried singing the next verse of the lullaby his maman used to sing to him but no matter what he tries, he couldn’t. The pain in his chest was too much, he couldn’t bear it.

He opened his lips to sing but what came out was a scream. A scream of pain and hatred as his wings burst open from his back. The once beautiful angelic white wings with a stray of yellow were tainted a deep deep black as hatred enveloped his soul. 

“Why?” He asked no one, voice hoarse as he looked at the bright blue sky. “Why her?” Maybe he was asking someone, the Gods perhaps. “Why do you have to do this to me?” 

“Haven’t you already tak-”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A man closed the book and slammed it down. It was a rare vision of the man showing such blatant display of anger. Dressed in all black and snatching his fedora from where he put it down on the table, he stood up, eyes flashing a dangerous murky yellow. A hand already on the knob of the door when someone in the brightly lit room spoke, breaking the suffocation silence.

“I found her,” a woman’s voice rang out. Those words echoing in the man’s head as he thought of shining orange eyes and a blinding kind smile. 

He turned to glare at the woman sitting behind the desk. The woman felt like her when they first met, they both felt warm and they had the same look in their eyes filled with kindness and acceptance. But he learned how different they were, wherein she would have made sure that both sides won’t suffer that much of a lost, the woman in front of him crushed her own opponents. Where in she had beautiful eyes that remind him of the sunsets he watched back then when he was a child, the woman had eyes as blue as the clear waters of Citalya. Where she felt like  _ home _ , the woman felt like one of his own, his family that he lost after her death.

“Did you now?” His lips curling into a sneer before tipping his fedora to hide the turmoil in his eyes. He slammed the door on his way out, not noticing the way the woman looked at him with pity and sadness.

The woman sat alone in the room, the sun shining down on her as she caressed a picture of a boy, barely reaching his teens, pasted on an application form. The woman held her orange pacifier against her chest which was strung up on her neck by a white ribbon and hummed a tune, a somber and regretful smile lingering on her lips as she stared at the picture.

“Grieving bird gave his word,” she started to sing, “took the pain, darkness and all vain.”

It was a song her sister used to sing to her back then when they were kids. Her sweet little sister with the kindest orange orbs and fluffy orange hair.

“Through the clouds up he would fly,” but now that sister of hers is gone and all that was left of her was the people she loved and built a family with, “birds in black where all over the sky.”

“Now you shine like the gold on the sea,” and none of that matters now that her beloved sister back. Even if he doesn’t remember anymore, it’s okay. What matters that she got her sister back even if she is now a he. She will always love him.

“Now you shine like the gold on the sea, all because you are Soleil.”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is from Soleil sang by Kagamine Rin, written by TravoltaP (トラボルタ) and the English lyrics is by JoyDreamer. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rWGTm2Rwy9A
> 
> Please try to give it a go. I just felt it kinda fits him hahaha. Do any of you guys know who they are?


	2. The Lady of the Academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna thinks back on how he got into this predicament where his eldest brother is screaming at the secretary and how he even got in the first place in Sora Talbot Academy, a prestigious Spirt Contract Academy that brought back the ancient equal contract as well as the Academy where it is rumored to house most of the Arcane and the Arcobaleno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is me with another chappie! I have been putting off posting this thing for a while now like inspiration give me life but noooo. Was supposed to post this yesterday but I fell asleep lololol. Was even late for my class online but anywho! Enjoy the chapter! Pls comment down if you see some grammatical errors, English is not my first language. And once again this is raw, no beta to help me fix it hahaha. Pls enjoy!

“I don’t understand! What do you mean that he living in a dorm!” Tsuna watched as his eldest brother slammed his hands down while the secretary of the Headmistress flinched, clearly not used to the violence that no one would ever show before her. 

“Giotto,” his second brother started, bored orange eyes looking at the eldest with annoyance. “Shut up for a moment and let the lady explain,” and it was Tsuna’s turn to flinch when the blonde 20-something man turned to them and glared at them, the same orange eyes he shares with Natsu narrowed in distaste. 

He tried smiling at his brother, one shoulder above the other and his brother sighed at seeing the distress in his smile. Tsuna smiled apologetically at the secretary who is probably about to cry to her superior about how rude his brother is. 

Gio-nii usually isn’t like this, he was a gentleman who treats all humans and spirits with respect and would smile at strangers. Tsuna has an inkling that the lady, ‘Headmistress Luce,’ his mind reminded him, has probably something to do with his brother’s change in behavior.

  
  
  
  


It was after he faced the Ruin despite having no contracts and no training what so ever. The Ruin took the shape of a snake with red scales, rotting and falling apart with dark black orbs with no other color. Red flames spreading wherever it goes, leaving a trail of bloodied and broken roads. 

Tsuna, at that time, thought he was going to die. The first lesson he was taught was that to run if there is a Ruin sighting, drop everything and run for no matter what you do, Ruins will always eat what’s in front of them be it human or spirit. 

No one really knows when did the Ruins first appeared or why they exist. The first Ruin, named Apocalypse, later on, was a Sky-Classed Ruin with the shape of a mighty Lion, broken skin, and bleeding all over, wrecking the Holy Temple of the Five Gods and the kingdoms surrounding it, leaving nothing and no one in its wake. Apocalypse disappeared on the tenth day of its appearance but after it disappeared, smaller but frequent attacks of Ruins started.

Tsuna stared at the unblinking glassy eyes of the Ruin, hands opened wide and knees shaking. “Go, run,” he said softly, not breaking eye contact at the same time of making no sudden movement. “I’ll cover you.”

When the girl runs, he will slam himself against the Ruin even if it meant him getting killed. He doesn’t mind dying to save an innocent little kid. His brothers will be able to live without him, his biggest regret probably will be that he wasn’t able to meet those people in his dreams.

They changed every night. A boy followed by a white raven that screams  _ broken, pain, help meeee, mama, where are you, sa- _ . Twins forced to hide and run even from their own kind for in them carried the blood of sinners,  _ murderers, killers _ . A skylark with broken wings, never to fly again, who has learned to walk about them and fight like a predator. A human lost the will to live and gave everything up for nothing.

No, Tsuna’s biggest regrets will always be them. Just thought of them made his heartache and made his chest feel empty despite knowing nothing about them. Maybe that was made him push the girl to the side.

The girl in a black sundress with a hauntingly familiar white mushroom hat and when he pushed the girl away, he met bluebell eyes. An image of a sickly girl laying down on the cold marble floor flashed before his eyes before he faced the Ruin, leading him into that predicament.

The Ruin tilted it's head, a scale falling off as it slowly slithered around him then around him, effectively trapping him between rotting flash as a slimy tongue flickered out in front of him. He closed his eyes, holding his breath as the smell of burning flesh filled his nose and his mind. 

He could hear it, screams in another language echoing inside his head, a screech of a raven as someone called out for hi-  _ her _ .  _ “Sora!” _

Tsuna watched blankly as a bullet made out of pure, concentrated Rain flames pierced and the tight coil around him broke into red glowing fragments. He fell down, blacking out before he even hit the concrete and the last thing he saw was cold blue eyes that remind him of the dream he had about a pair of lovers, the woman was something akin today and the man, owner of such cold blue eyes, was the night to her day. A name was at the tip of his tongue before he lost consciousness.

  
  
  


He remembered waking up to screaming that he identified as Giotto’s and a pounding headache. The lights of the room he was at were bright, worsening the headache and making him feel like someone is banging the inside of his skull with a sledgehammer. 

“Nii-chan,” he whimpered, throat aching and he felt someone hold his hands, warm and smelling of ashes and burning fire but they smelled like home. “Nii-chan, it hurts,” everything hurts. He could almost feel the Ruin’s scales rubbing against his arms, burning his skin and his ribs cracking from the pressure. 

“It’s okay Tsu-chan,” his second brother said, appearing in his sight. Worried orange eyes,  _ the same color as the lion cub in his dreams _ , while Natsu carefully squeezed his hand. “I’m here, everything is gonna be alright.”

In that moment, he could almost see a lion standing in front of him, head butting his hand in worry. “Nii-chan,” his brother squeezed his hands more, watching him struggle in trying to breathe properly without the sharp pain on his sides, “why is Gio-nii screaming?”

As far as he remembered ever since he met his eldest brother, he hadn’t heard him scream or even yell. It was always a stern soft voice every time he talked to Tsuna as if he was talking to a child who barely knew anything and Tsuna hated it when Giotto does that tone. That tone where it feels like Giotto is looking down at him and his intelligence but now he hated it even more when his brother screamed. Voice loud and ringing through the air and all that Tsuna could focus on was pain, sadness, loneliness, grief,  _ it’s your fault, it’s my fa- _ and he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Gio-nii,” he whispered, feeling so so tired and he just wants to close and rest and dream of kind bluebell eyes that sometimes glows an orange hue and the scent of lilies that reminds him of home. “Gio-nii, my head hurts.”

And the screams don’t stop and he couldn’t even understand what his brother was saying. He was screaming in this language that sounds like he was singing a hymn to the Gods except Tsuna could almost taste it, the anger lacing the words like how his tea is laced with milk and sugar, like how Natsu’s scent is laced with sadness, a deep echoing emptiness. 

“Nii-sama,” he tries again, his time closing his eyes, the light beginning to make the headache worse than it was. “Nii-sama!” he shouted a little louder, the pain on his stomach and sides making him scream when he tried moving. 

“Tsuna!” He heard his brother yell out, finally speaking in a language where he could understand before hearing the beeping of a machine and meeting the eyes of a lady with the same bluebell eyes he keeps on having dreams about when he turned to his side to curl up. 

The lady stood up, worry painting her brows and Tsuna wanted to ask despite the pain on why does it seem like the lady is chained to the glowing orb of orange that she wears upon her neck and what was she, where her soul does not fit the soul of a human or a spirit. But before he could ask, he felt something cold flow into his arm and the darkness hit him faster than any Ruin can.

‘Hmm, why did that Ruin wait?’ he thought before he was sucked into the arms of Vongola once again. 

He remembered this dream quite vividly more than any of these other dreams. It was about a man, with dark hair screaming into the abyss as tendrils of darkness and red and orange covered the sky. The screams of the man ringing in his ears painfully, anguish, and pain and anger were running through him as if it was his own, tearing his insides and his whole being apart. He watched as the man’s skin burst open, spraying gold blood everywhere and skin turned to fur, the body growing bigger by the minute until the man, no the beast was big enough to reach the skies.

‘It’s Apocalypse,’ he realized, the man just turned into something he only read and heard about in that documentary he insists on watching despite his brothers’ dismay. “Apocalypse was a man,” he spoke aloud, his voice echoing louder than the beast’s roars for some odd reason before he heard the sound of bells effectively shutting everything out.

“Apocalypse was never a man Tsunayoshi,” he found himself facing a man with an amiable smile on his thin lips, dressed in a green kimono. The flash of light hiding his eyes from Tsuna’s gaze but his hair was nothing Tsuna ever seen. Silver that turns dark in another angle and gold in the opposite angle. “He was not a man or a spirit. Never was.”

“But I believe it is better off that you do not know him,” the man said, suddenly closed to him where the man stared down on him, silver eyes looking at his very soul and something in Tsuna was screaming, run, run,  _ run!  _ Before he was pushed away, the man's hands cold like ice and he thought he saw a sorrowful smile on the man's lips.

Tsuna woke up in a start, the beeping of a machine echoing in an empty room, and his eyes wandered in the dark, his body still wary before holding his breath at seeing the same lady he saw before blacking out. 

“You’re awake,” she said, putting down the book she was reading. The initials S.T. in gold was the only thing he was able to see before the lady walked up towards him. A big smile on her lips as she sat beside him on the bed, holding his hand tightly, like how Natsu would have done it.

And as if reading his mind, the lady laughed, the scent of lilies overpowering the sadness that resonates from her, “they’re fixing your school records at the moment, Tsu.” Her laugh, something akin to the warm spring breeze, made the fear he was still feeling disappear just like that. 

He wanted to ask who was she, what she was and what she was doing here but when he opened his mouth, the pain came back a blade slicing his throat open and red filled his vision, screaming and a crowd roaring for his-  _ her death _ . He was drowning in it, the screams of bloodlust and the jeering of the crowd as he-  _ she _ waits for the end of his-  _ her _ life as the world knows it.

  
  
  


“If I’m scared and alone,” a voice that feels like home pierced through the pain and the darkness. “If I’m scared and alone,” it was singing a song so familiar to Sora-  _ Tsuna _ that he knows what comes next. 

“I will never forget the truth, and if they stare, if they hurt me, I swear,” the voice sang, the pain already receding and his vision returning to normal. ‘That I’ll never give up, I’ll fight’ Tsuna thought to himself, the screams and the taunting replaced by the song as the feeling of Otherness in him once again fell asleep like it was never there.

He listened in silence, the lady slowly patting his leg to the rhythm of a song and he wanted to reach out, to wipe those tears deep in the lady’s soul and heal those pains that she carries in her heart but he couldn’t. The pain was too unbearable if he moves, the phantom scales of the Ruin still clinging to his skin and dark red Flames still running in his veins but hearing the woman sing, having her near him healed him slowly.

“Yes for us, I’ll be strong tonight…” and the lady reached out to his face before brushing aside his hair, the look in her eyes reminded him of the same look his brothers give him as if he didn’t know; longing and a deep deep sorrow.

The lady booed his nose before introducing herself, “my name is Luce of the Sora Talbot Academy, I should have started with that teehee.” Tsuna watched in disbelief as Ms. Luce, Luce Giglo Nero, contractor of 8 of the 9 Arcobalenos, Headmistress and Founder of the said Academy, one of the best Academy built to train children how to fight Ruins alongside with their Spirit partners, the Academy that released the ancient form of contracting where human and spirit are equal, knocked her head all cutesy, her tongue slipping through her lips.

“And you are Sawada Tsunayoshi! Tsu!” Madame Luce told him like he didn’t know his name and it might have shown in his expression because the Headmistress giggled. “I would like to thank you,” she started, losing the light in her smile as her smile turned somber, “for saving Yuni. I wouldn’t know what I would do if I lost her.” 

Yuni, kind, selfless,  ~~_ dying _ ~~ , was the little girl he saved, the Headmistress said. She wasn’t even supposed to be outside the Academy’s barrier but for some odd reason, the child had managed to get out and it wasn’t for him, she would have lost her sister’s daughter. The one who killed the Ruin is one of the Academy’s professors sent to search for the girl and he saw how Tsuna stood in front of the Ruin.

“And for that, I would like to offer you a place in the Academy,” she ended and his mind couldn’t keep up with the news. Him? Ordinary, sheltered Tsuna? Who doesn’t want a contract nor will ever want one? Tsuna whose brothers refused to let him get out of their sights? Him who was the only survivor of that strange Ruin attack that killed 79 people? 

“You will need it Tsunayoshi,” and he wanted to refuse but the look in the Headmistress’ eyes were dark and forbidding. The bubbly atmosphere that Tsuna thought would always remain stuck to her was now sharp and cold, like a blade waiting to strike. “Not when you will play a big part in the future of this world.”

  
  
  


That was two months ago and now he is here. In front of the main office, listening to the secretary apologize and explained that he was put into the dorms by the Headmistress herself and if they have any questions, they must bring it up to her personally. 

He could feel the stares of everyone they passed by, walking swiftly to the greenhouse where the secretary pointed them towards. He knew why though, the tight security the Academy prides itself of concerning visitors and families where only those who have invitations could get it and it doesn’t help that he could only imagine what they see. Giotto with his foreign looks and his soft smiles, Natsu with his hair tied in a low-laying ponytail and cold glares, and then there was finally Tsuna, who hasn’t gotten out of his bandages and the smallest of the trio. It’s not his fault his growth spurt is late!

They finally reached the greenhouse, it was a giant dome just behind the main office surrounded by blooming flowers of every color imagined. He let Natsu guide him through the path while he thought to himself ‘how is this possible?’ 

Giotto reached the door of the greenhouse first before slamming it open, a growl in his throat and orange eyes flashing. He heard his brother speak again in that language, the same language he heard at the hospital, the language that feels like  ~~_ home _ ~~ . 

And before he could stop Giotto from doing something rash, Natsu covered him, holding him back, hiding him from the other occupants in the room. “Death,” he heard his normally calm brother say with such venom dripping off his words. “What is he doing here Luce?”

Tsuna had enough and moved to the side, ignoring how his brother turned to glare at him to stay back. He returned him a look with one of his eyebrows up before facing the front to say his greetings and apology to the headmistress. His blood froze as every part of his body screamed and cried out, _~~sorrow, regret,~~_ _~~ guilt. ~~ _

There behind the headmistress, who smiled at him while she sat down in front of her desk, was a man dressed in an all-black suit, leaning against a bookshelf, a fedora hiding his face and what drew Tsuna’s eyes the most was the same pacifier that Luce wears except it was yellow. Something in him was screaming it was wrong, that the pacifier shouldn’t be there, Luce has no right,  ~~_ he’s mine. _ ~~

“Oh, Tsu! There you are! I was wondering if you got lost in the campus since it took you a long time to get here after Mei called,” the Headmistress beamed, lips in a bright smile and Tsuna knew that she was clearly ignoring his brothers, the man behind her and the stale suffocating air. “Did you like the flowers? They’re all specially made and genetically modified to have those colors and bloom all year round!”

“What is going on here Luce,” it wasn’t the same voice that haunts his dreams, it was smoother, lower, and much sharper than the voice in his head that sounds like it was from a kid. 

“And goodie! Everyone’s here!” the Headmistress ignored the man despite the terrifying glare that allowed Tsuna to see murky golden eyes. “This is the headteacher of the first years! Which is also Tsuna’s advisory teacher!” Something is screaming in him, a voice in his head pounding through some thick glass in his mind and the name of the man at the tip of his tongue but he didn’t know how to say it, the name seems so unfamiliar to him but when he met those eyes, he knew who he was.

“Reborn.”

_ “Renato.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I may or may have like songs being put into stories, I apologize but mewsic is just ajkdsnjdf. Pls look mewsic up and subscribe to them, their voice is just jsdnjf. They're an angel, an absolute angel.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jy0qkED9VGw
> 
> Thank you for reaching the end of the chapter. School will be starting soon but I'll do my best! And if anyone can help me with editing pls, just hit me up or message me, pls I need help. But anyway! Love u all! Stay safe and hydrated!


	3. The Child under the Glass Ceiling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna and the girl he pushed away finally met. The glass ceiling tells a story that makes Tsuna's heart hurt and his head scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like School started lololol. Will try to publish a chapter or two twice a week, I WILL TRY. This is still unedited so please ignore em!!! IM SORRY!!! But please enjoy! My mind is a mess.

Tsuna was pulled behind Giotto and Natsu immediately as loud bang rang out, a bullet condensed out of pure Sun Flames hitting the floor from where he was moments ago. “Tsuna, it’s best if you leave now,” Natsu said, something feral and wild in his eyes while pushing him towards the door, “adults need to talk.” And he wanted to protest but the way the shadows moved behind Reborn,  _ Renato _ , and the way his eyes glowed a bright monstrous yellow made him listen for once, even ignoring how he felt indigent about being indirectly called a kid when he and Natsu are about the same age.

“Why don’t you check out the campus?” the headmistress said, smiling and unaffected by the heavy tension in the greenhouse. Gracefully fixing the flowers that is in a vase in front of her, she turned to him and assured him, “maybe you’ll like it here.”

He agreed, anything to get out of this tension and the man, his teacher, who feels like  _ anger, sadness,  _ _ despair, ~~grief~~ _ _.  _ Tsuna closed the door behind him, just before seeing Giotto punched the man and he didn’t know if he just imagined it but it seems like orange,  _ Sky _ , flames were coating his fists. 

Taking a deep breath, body against the door, smelling the unique scent of flowers in the air, Tsuna mindlessly scratched his bandages before walking towards the main building, deciding to ask the secretary for a map. Rolling his tongue against the top of his mouth, Tsuna wondered what made him say that name. 

Renato, to rise again, to be  _ Reborn _ . 

When he said that word, that name, he had an image flash in front of him. A child that looks so similar to the cold man and that only differences between them was their eyes and smile. Wherein that man’s, Reborn’s, eyes were a dark murky yellow borderline black in some angles, the boy’s eyes were golden in color like the pocket watch that Giotto carries around. They were too different people, not when Reborn didn’t seem to smile while the kid would smile, even if it’s meant to annoy someone. They were different but Tsuna saw a little bit of the boy in the man, the way both of their eyes warily looked everywhere for an escape room, the way their shoulders tensed when someone enters a room. They were different but Tsuna can see the other in their positions.

But the real question is, who is Renato? That made Tsuna stop, already by the entrance of the main building. “Renato?” he whispered, trying to listen on how that name rolled off his tongue fluently despite first hearing of that name from his mouth. Saying it was like napping in the sun, comfortable as if it wasn’t the first time he said it. 

He stood there, a hand holding one of the polished pillars just before entering the hallway, ignoring how students, wearing light-colored blazers with the inside shirt a different color which Tsuna thinks is based off their Flames, would stop and gawk at him. He could tell that rumors have already spread the way they whispered among themselves. He ignored them, like how he ignored everyone else at the hospital when they tried to ask him questions, like how he ignored his neighbors when they wanted to make friends.

Tsuna looked down, avoiding their eyes, his own tracing the multi-colored shadows on the floor before looking up to look at the glass ceiling. Glass of all different colors forming pictures which Tsuna realized tells a story, fragmented light falling down on the polished floor. It was beautiful, like those windows from cathedrals but Tsuna’s heart began to ache when he noticed what the story was all about. Loss and Grief, telling the story of a new character with every five mosaics before changing. 

They were all different but they had one thing in common. A girl dressed in the same clothes that the Headmistress was wearing with long brown hair, an orange jewel in her ring vibrantly glowing with many colors, making all eyes look at it first. Reaching the middle of the main building right where the secretary was, a big glass mosaic was situated above them. He walked along the side to find the right angle and stared at what he saw.

It was the same girl, or Tsuna thought so, her features were more defined this time. Eyes closed serenely while her hands were opened, white and orange lilies in her hands. The same ring on her hand and a soft empty smile on her lips. She was beautiful, a veil of detailed white stars was resting on her head, wearing those robes he only has seen from images of the Five Great Gods and she was surrounded by flowers that he doesn’t know the names of but have seen in the Headmistress’ greenhouse. 

“Her name’s Sora,” he was interrupted from his thoughts by a soft and gentle voice. Tsuna turned around and met the same bluebell eyes that the Headmistress have. His eyes widened at the little girl, the same little girl  Yuni  he pushed out of the away that day. “Well, was her name at least.” 

She was wearing the same dress with the same hat with all the same colors but her eyes. Tsuna watched as her eyes glittered in the colored light before skipping towards her. He could faintly hear a voice telling him that her clothes, her colors, she  _ was and still is mourning. _ The little girl smiled at him brightly like he created the sky and gave her the stars before she took his hand, warmth spreading across his palm, letting the little girl intertwine their fingers. 

She’s small, smaller than him and he’s tiny compared to most people. With her hat, she was a foot smaller than him but if one would remove the hat, Tsuna would bet all of the knick-knacks his older brothers tend to give him that the girl was much much smaller than him. And yet, Tsuna can get the feeling that the girl was older than him despite her small stature and her eyes despite being so bright was hiding something darker that made his heart clenched  _ but why?  _

“Sora?” he found himself asking, letting the child,  _ not a child _ guide him across the lobby, passing by the Secretary and into another pathway, this time to the west. The girl turned to him and grinned,  _ and something in him cried out for her _ . 

“Hm-hm,” she slowed down and Tsuna noticed that this corridor was not as crowded as the corridor where he was in. “Sora is the person that the Academy is named after,” she revealed and for a moment there, Tsuna could hear the sadness in her voice. “But not a lot of people know that… Well not anymore.”

Tsuna wanted to say something but no words could come out of his mouth. The two of them stopped with the girl dropping their hands, the atmosphere sullen and gloomy before the girl turned around to face him. He met her eyes, brown clashing with blue and Tsuna found himself losing in those sad bluebells orbs. ‘They share the same look as Reborn,’ his eyes widening at the realization. She, the Headmistress and Reborn, they all shared the same look of guilt, regret,  _ my fault, my fault, it’s my fau-. _ And it doesn’t help that he knows those looks, the same looks that Natsu and Giotto have whenever they think he wasn’t looking. Like they see a person, they see someone else,  _ they see only Sora when it’s just him, just Tsuna.  _

“What happened to her?” He asked, turning to look at the garden that seems to envelop the whole Academy, leaving open-aired corridors and glass pathways. He knew the answer, of course, he saw the glass panels but the silence was unbearable that the voice in his head was screaming to just  _ hug her and tell her everything is going to be okay _ . 

“She got killed, a long long time ago,” ‘how long was a long long time ago,’ he wanted to ask that even now they still feel the pain. His brothers hiding the times they would cry and sneak into his room just to whisper  _ Sora, why did you leave me Sora _ and all he wanted to do was cry because how come  _ they don’t see that he’s just Tsuna _ . 

He loves his brothers a lot, they were all that he had left after his parents died. They were the ones who told him that he still has them. They were the ones who took him in and took care of him. He loves them and yet he didn’t know what to say to them when they accidentally call him Sora when they say that everything is okay when it’s quite obvious to him that they’re not and now he’s in this academy. In this stupid academy named after this Sora who obviously knows who his brothers were, who this child and the Headmistress were, who Reborn was at some point and he didn’t know what to do when all he wanted to scream is that Sora’s not him and stop looking at him like that.

Tsuna’s not Sora but there’s this voice in his head screaming at him, clouding his judgment ever since he met his brothers and it hurts. ‘I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,’ repeating over and over again until Tsuna’s lips could only repeat it. 

“Is that so?” he replied, shaking his head to get rid of the voice and the memories and the feelings that are clearly not  _ his _ . “Did you know her?” Of course, Tsuna also knew that the girl at least knew her, not when her dress was still the same black color from months ago, not when he could hear her voice was wavering and quivering the moment the talk about Sora started.

He turned to the girl when the girl answered his question. “I did,” she whispered like someone else would hear and condemn her for it. The real question is for Tsuna right now is how can a child, a human child knows someone who died just before the Academy was founded when the Academy was founded a hundred years ago.

“You’re not human are you?” That question shocked the girl, making her look at him straight at his eyes. His eyes which is now glowing orange and as if the world was stood still.

He watched as the girl stared at him, fear nowhere to be seen. The first time in many years other than his brothers met his eyes when he asks questions. “I’m human,” she finally told him after what seems to be minutes, “but at the same time not.” The girl wasn’t lying, she stood tall as if she wasn’t moments away from crying just a few minutes ago.

“Tsuna,” the girl called out for him. “I-” she started before bowing down, “I wanted to thank you for saving me.” 

Tsuna blinked, the orange glow in his eyes receding leaving soft chocolate brown and he blushed. It was the first time someone thanks him, normally it was Natsu receiving the thanks admiration. His second brother might act like he doesn’t care but between him and Giotto, Natsu is more like the person who's most likely to help an old woman cross the road. 

“And this might seem rude to you but please,” she trailed off. Tsuna could see her struggling, words forming on her lips but not being able to say it. He could relate for all the times he tried confronting his siblings, words memorized and said over and over again in front of a mirror but in front of them, he could swallow them all back before shaking his head. 

“Please forgive Reborn,” the words made his eyes opened wide. He was expecting something else, like ‘be my knight,’ or ‘please protect me’ but not this. This girl, the girl who he finds out that he has a weak spot for her, begging him to forgive someone.

“Please! Reborn doesn’t mean it, he’s just strung up and he’s not recovering well and he’s different and he’s in pa-” he patted her head, watching as the mushroom hat gets squished from the force and bouncing right back up when he removed his hand. He did it again, fascinated by how the hat would bounce right back up as if it was jelly.

He caught hold of himself when he saw the girl’s ears a bright red and coughed into his hand. “Why?” He asked, wanting to know the girl’s reasons. He personally doesn’t care about Reborn at all.

The girl stood up and said, “Reborn doesn’t mean and…” He could see the hesitation in her eyes, her teeth biting on her lips before she continued, “he… He just doesn’t know.” 

Tsuna raised a brow before sighing, tilting his head while tracing the bandages on his arms. The poor girl couldn’t even explain. He patted her head before smiling at her softly.  She’s like the little sister he has never had.

“Su-” he froze, the word stopping when he caught himself. Why did he let this girl pull him along? Why did he bother listening to the girl? Why did he stay? Why was he about to agree to someone he just met? He took a step back and the girl stared at him worryingly.

The voice in his head telling him to stay, to listen, to agree,  to hug her. It was screaming with every step backward he took until he couldn’t take it, pressing his palms against his head. Something is screaming, trying to break his skull and he felt someone hold him and he looked down, it was the girl. He slapped her hand away and turned away from her, running, the pain coursing through his whole body.

He could see it, the lights of the lobby and he let out a shaky gasp, catching himself against the wall of the lobby. The screaming in his head refusing to calm and keeps on yelling at him to go back, to go back to her, to  Yuni.

He looked down at his hands, shaking and trembling but from what? Fear that that girl managed to get close to him? His brain finally accepting that he was almost shot at and almost died? The stress of coming to a real-life school with other people? Tsuna doesn’t know and he doesn’t know. 

What he does know that he couldn’t breathe and everything is spinning and his knees hurt. Eyes looking at him and he just wants to scream at them to stop and just  _ stoplookingathimplease _ . His arms burn and he pressed his forehead against the floor, oh since when did the floor become so near? Everything is so bright and he’s just so tired.

“Tsuna!” Was that Giotto? Or was that Natsu? He doesn’t know. Warm, gentle hands pulled him up, cradling him like a small child. The smell of bitter coffee and gunpowder and  _ family _ filling his nose and he wanted nothing but to hold them tight. 

He felt his head drop to the side, seeing the girl and the headmistress looking at him worriedly and his brothers standing by the side, their faces all in state of shock. If his brothers are there then who’s the one holding him?

  
  
  


Ah, that doesn’t matter to Tsuna anymore. The voice was screaming louder than ever and he could feel his eyes close before he fell into nothingness. The scent of home and  _ grieving skies and mourning sun  _ lulling him to an empty dream, no flashes of light, of blood dripping down on the floor, and the leering sickening smiles of eyeless people. Just a dream where someone sings in the darkness, a song of longing and loss, waiting for someone to sing along with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I DON'T REGRET THIS? I HAVEN'T SLEPT WHILE WRITING LIKE USUAL AND IM SLEEPY EVEN THOUGH I SLEPT ENOUGH. STILL NO EDITOR PLS HELP ME. BUT THANK YOU FOR READING IT I LOVE U GUYS! SEE U NEXT UPDATE!


	4. A Future Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna didn't want to let his brothers leave but when his brothers put it in a way like this, he couldn't stop them. Not when they're doing it all for him. Always for him. Or was it always for her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chappie five? I'm sorry for the late update! I don't have any schedule but like I'm sorry!! School has been hectic and family is taking a toll on me and inspiration won't come to me but here it is! The fruit of my efforts I present to you while squeezing time between breaks to write this! This is unedited btw so pls excuse my grammar, misspellings and mistakes. Happy reading to you! I guess?

“I want to go home,” was the first time he said the moment he woke up to his brothers’ worried faces. “I don’t want to go to this school anymore please.” Not when in this school, the voice in his head keeps on pounding and screaming and his chest hurts every time he sees someone that makes the voice scream. 

“Please, I’ll stay indoors and I won’t try to go out anymore,” he can’t live like this. He can’t, when everywhere he goes to he gets that same  _ pitying and comparing looks _ for the hospital and from his brothers. 

Tsuna clutched the blanket covering him, his body visibly shaking and everything hurts. The scent of green tea and disinfectant only reminded him of the time he stayed in the hospital, so many years ago after the accident. 

  
  
  
  


The smell of burning bodies and blood lingering in his nose despite it has been years since he was rescued from the Ruins by the Contractors. He couldn’t remember it clearly, not when the only thing he could recall was his mama’s voice screaming for him to run and the heat and warmth of his papa’s Flames, burning orange in the darkness. He couldn’t talk, he couldn’t cry, he couldn’t bear the touch of anyone and he couldn’t hear. It was just the smell of disinfectant and oranges in the air. It was just darkness, pain, and the over looming shadows of the Ruins. 

That was until a week or so after he was rescued, that his brothers came into his room. Two males, one was wearing an old European suit with hair as gold as the chain hanging off his pocket, and the other, the much younger one in a black yukata, hair as brown as his own and Tsuna at that time thought how much they look like his parents, like him.

Two men, sharing the same orange eyes between them, were accompanied by the nurses that have been taking care of him. The man, the one that looks more like his father, knelt by his side and took his hand into his own gloved ones. “Tsuna,” he started, voice as gentle and low as if he was speaking to a feral cub than a ten-year-old child. “Hello, my name is Giotto.”

Giotto, the man introduced himself with such a small and sweet smile that Tsuna wanted to ask him on how can he smile when everything is falling apart and everyone is dying. “And this is Natsu,” the man began before caressing his hand softly. “We’re what’s left of your family.”

“Your older brothers.”

  
  
  
  


Tsuna could remember it vividly on how his older brothers, his new brothers, brothers he never ever heard about, brought him to his new home, a huge mansion with his own room and bathroom and everything. It took some time for him to be able to open up to them, lights remained open every night because of his nightmares, Natsu’s body pressed against him most of the days when the guilt and pain became too much, Giotto singing him whenever he cried and broke stuff. It was a miracle that they still kept him and sat beside him every time he couldn’t breathe and survive, phantom pains wrecking his body every day. 

He grew up from that child who cannot stand the darkness and the smell of gasoline but the smell of disinfectant and medicine makes him think of Ruins, death and terror begins coursing through his veins. The flashbacks and the screaming of his mama still echoing in his mind every passing moment and all he wanted was for it to stop. To stop and make the voice disappear.

“Please _ nii-chan _ .”

He could see the guilt in Giotto’s eyes, a little more push, and Giotto will pull him out if he hasn’t already. Giotto, between his brothers, cares for him the most in a way that Tsuna knows would rather shelter him from the world and hide him from all danger. It was his idea after all after they first got him not to let him go out, saying that it’s to help him but Tsuna knows better, he overheard his brothers talk during his first week with them. How Tsuna will be in danger if he goes out, how they cannot fail again and Tsuna isn’t a saint to not use that to his advantage.

“I just wanna go home,” and Giotto already opened his mouth to say something when someone interrupted him.

“And thousands of people would die if you do,” it was him again. Reborn, this time only in his vest and dress shirt, fedora dropped by the table near the window as he smoked. Gone was the anger radiating from him the last time Tsuna saw him but grief and regrets remained, letting him know by the way he looks at the gradually fading sky. Somber and for a moment there, Tsuna thought he was lonely. “Millions will die because of you.”

Millions? Tsuna blinked, thoughts racing through his head and he didn’t know what was the feeling pooling in his stomach. Dread? Anger? Fear? He didn’t know but the thought of him being the reason for so many deaths doesn’t make sense. What could he do? Trip all of them to death? 

“Enough! He doesn’t need to kn-” his brother was interrupted by a glare, golden eyes sharper and glowing, the smell of tobacco filling the room, an infirmary Tsuna noticed by looking around. His eyes being attracted to the small chameleon on the man’s, Reborn’s shoulder slowly blinking at him. 

“12 years ago,” Tsuna froze, sitting up abruptly to stare at the man. “80 people were attacked by S-class Ruins and yet only one managed to live, found days later in the Ruins’ nest.” 

“2 months ago, an A-class Ruin has shown an unusual behavior when it was not found devouring a human by the seconds it was curled around them,” Tsuna glance at Reborn, eyes wide and hands shaking, watching the man finish off his cigarette, the smell spreading around the room despite the open window.

“How odd isn’t it? That is on both occasions Sawada Tsunayoshi was there and it was only to him that the Ruins showed that behavior?” It was everything came crashing down at him, the words laying down facts in front of him that Tsuna has been desperately trying to hide away from these past few weeks.

His brother looks pissed, Natsu standing up and Tsuna hurriedly took his hand, hoping to soothe his anger. “What are you trying to say?” His anger, unlike Giotto’s flames, flames that were always there, embers and cinders waiting for a spark, feels like a storm coming from the horizon, winds growing stronger gradually until the sky darkens and heavy rain begins to flood the land.

Reborn stood up, easily towering over his brother despite his brother’s tall frame. The smell of smoke and ashes filling up his nose, making him sneeze. “What I am trying to say that your  _ brother _ will cause so many deaths, Empe-”

Tsuna watched as time slowed down, his usual calm brother covering the man’s mouth in a tight grip as his other hand punched him, flames of orange sunsets, of  _ Skies _ coating his hand. Just before the fist connected to Reborn’s cheek, a barrier made out of Sky flame appeared, absorbing the flames his brother was emitting and Tsuna felt something tugging deep in his core, the voice stirring up sluggishly, singing an empty but familiar tune as the barrier sang along with it.

“Enough! The two of you!” Giotto yelled, squeezing his hand tighter when Tsuna wondered how much is his brothers hiding from him. Sky flames? He would understand, he kinda already knows about it, the way their eyes would glow every time they would get riled up. He knows that his brothers weren’t human either, not when Natsu has instincts beyond a human can have and Giotto with his supernatural intuition. But what else are they hiding from him?

“Count your lucky stars and thank the Gods for their protection,” Natsu snarled, extinguishing his flames and dropping down to sit by Tsuna’s side, curling a hand around his waist and holding him tightly. “That you still have  _ her protection _ , even if you don’t deserve it.”

The man didn’t say anything but fetched his fedora and coat, heading out to leave the infirmary, and Tsuna was tempted to pull him back and tell him that everything will be alright and nothing is his fault. He held himself back, watching the man close the door with a loud bang.

The voice, the entity in him wailing in sadness and pain only to grow quiet when Giotto decided to join him and Natsu on the bed, crowding them in the narrow bed. Warm gloved hands lifting his legs and putting them down on top of his brother’s while Natsu slid in the bed, burrowing his face by Tsuna’s neck. 

It reminds him of home, of those days where they would sleep together even when Tsuna grew up and nightmares haunt him less often. Natsu curled up by his side, his arm possessively thrown atop his stomach while he buried his face deeper in Tsuna’s neck. Giotto on his other side, his legs atop both of them hazardly, curling around both of them and covering them with his body. Days where Tsuna didn’t have to worry that he’s going to kill someone just because he goes outside and none of this even happened.

“Tsuna,” Giotto whispered, pulling him, and by extension Natsu, down on the bed. Mint quickly replacing the smell of lingering tobacco. “I’m sorry.”

Sorry for what? He wanted to ask but the tears falling onto his hair made him stop. He could only hold his brother’s hand tighter and bring it up to his chest. His brother, his Giotto, the person who would smile at him every time he would accidentally break plates when everything became too much. His brother who would hold him in his arms and let him stay there when all he could remember is blood and screaming and his mama getting eaten.

“Nii-chan can’t,” his brother took a deep breath, tears turning to soft sobs, “nii-chan can’t protect you anymore.” 

It wasn’t long before Natsu began crying, his two brothers who saved him from the Ruins, from the life of being an orphan crying.

“Nii-chan can’t bring you home anymore, we can’t go out anymore or else you’ll get hurt Tsuna,” Natsu whispered, his voice soft and gentle but steady, unlike Giotto who began to hiccup from crying. “Tsuna, I know you don’t like the Academy.”

“But Tsuna, this Academy is the only place that can protect you now,” his brother explained, “we don’t know why the Ruins are targeting you specifically but until we do, Tsuna please stay here.”

He was saying it as if he was leaving and that scared Tsuna even more. “Are you leaving me?” He asked, worry and fear amplifying at that very thought of being alone without his brothers. “Are you seriously going to leave me?” 

Ever since he was saved by them, they have always been together. Never once did they separate even during grocery runs and holidays, they would go together. Where Tsuna can be found, Giotto and Natsu won’t be far away. It was always like that.

“We have to,” Giotto whispered, seemingly afraid that others might hear what he was about to say. “Ruins are getting out of hand and we think we know where they came from,” Tsuna’s eyes widened at what his brother revealed. 

Ruins have no known origins, no knowledge about them at all except for three things that have been thought to people at a young age;

  1. Ruins bring nothing but destruction in the world. Destruction and death follow them like how thunder follows lightning. Nothing will be left in its path, no bones, no cities, no lives.
  2. Ruins, like any other living being, have Flames. Flames tainted with black. Corrupted Flames but Flames nonetheless. With ten times more destructive power of the original Flames, Ruins are on top of the food chain. 
  3. Run, if one saw a Ruin, drop everything and run. Ruins will not wait for Contractors, will not wait for soldiers. It will devour and devour anything that is in front of their path, be it human or spirit, it does not discriminate.



Those are the three rules of the Ruins and yet two were broken when Tsuna was involved. Twice, that day those years ago and two months ago. He is the only documented survivor of close encounters with Ruins and Giotto knows that the government is having some ideas on why. Ideas that might bring harm to him.

“No, not think. We know,” Natsu corrected him, raising his face from Tsuna’s neck. Holding Tsuna’s face in his hands. Orange worried eyes meeting his own, a frown on his brother’s lips and Tsuna wants to cry. “And Tsuna, we just want you to be safe.”

“But do you have to go? Why can’t the Arcobalenos do anything about it? The headmistress?” He just can’t understand that why does it have to be his brothers, his brothers who know everything and at the same nothing about the world. His brothers whose curiosity would brighten their eyes when Tsuna introduce them to gadgets that any other person would know how to use it.

“You promised me! You promised!” Tsuna can feel himself shaking, shaking, and crying and everything just seems to fall apart at this point. He could hear Giotto shushing him, tightening his embrace around him. “You promised.”

Tsuna met the sorrowful eyes of his big brother before breaking apart. “Tsu, I’m so sorry but it’s either us or Luce and Luce can’t leave the academy,” his brother tried explaining and Tsuna can’t understand, he won’t understand. “Luce’s Flames are powering the barriers here and Tsuna please listen to me.”

Natsu held his face tightly, dragging his face nearer to his own, his eyes searching for something in Tsuna’s eyes before he sighed. “We love you,” he said, pressing their foreheads together. “And we’re only doing this is for you.”

“Everything we do will always be for you.”

And despite everything, something in Tsuna told him to believe his words. The voice in his head telling him to believe. And so Tsuna did, he believed in the words of his brothers because what can he say? He loves them.

“We don’t care about anyone else Tsu and this world, we didn’t really care about it,” Giotto shared, burying his face in Tsuna’s hair. “And we found you and all this time we thought the world can leave you be,” Giotto nuzzled him softly and Tsuna has so many questions but now he knows he has so little time. “But what happened 2 months ago and what Luce discussed with us.” 

Luce, the headmistress, everything came down to her. Yuni, Luce, Reborn, Luce, Giotto, Luce, Natsu, Luce,  ~~_ Arcobaleno, Vongola, Mare, Sora. _ ~~ And Tsuna doesn’t know how everything went down the moment he decided to save Yuni but if he was given the chance to go back to that time, he would still choose to save her. It’s better for him who has to die than anyone else.

“Tsuna, it’s either you dying or the Ruins and we will gladly go through hell and back for you, so please Tsuna, don't cry,” Giotto whispered, a gloved hand touching his cheek to wipe the tears following from there. 

Don’t cry he says? How can he stop crying when everything is falling apart and he can’t stop it from falling apart. “You’re not abandoning me?” 

“No, wait for us Tsuna,” Natsu assured him. “Just a few months and we’ll be back by your side. And we will never leave again.”

‘Just a few months,’ Tsuna’s mind reminded him. ‘Just a few months and everything will be back to normal and we can return home.” And that thought reassured him, laying his worries to rest but something in him was screaming that something bad will happen and the moment his brothers will leave, everything will change.

  
  
  
  
  


Everything will change and Tsuna doesn’t know that everything will start again. Wheels of time starting once again, with the Past coming back to hunt the world and the Future trying to fix the blood-tainted tomorrow. And everything is documented by the Present. In the middle of that Chaos and Death will be him, Tsuna, and the memories of a girl long passed away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Congrats for reaching the end! I'm really really sorry if it doesn't make sense, my mind doesn't make sense these days. School amirite? But yea! Next chappie's either be this weekend? or next week? I'm trying to keep a more or less consistent schedule? 
> 
> But anyway! I love u guys! Thank you for the support you have been gifting me! Stay safe and stay hydrated!


	5. The 7th Room in the Left Wing in the Sky Dorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna moves into his new dorm, without his brothers by his side, and tries to fix his stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SCHOOL SUCKS AND IT'S MIDQUARTERS THIS WEEK AND I DON'T KNOW IF I PUBLISHED THIS LATE??? BUT I THINK I DID!!! I am so sleepy but school keeps me awake and I do not need to know how to do arithmetic progressions but noooooooo school! Anywho, this is unedited at all but I poured all of my remaining brain cells here. I love y'all excuse my grammar and mistakes, have fun reading!

Tsuna walked into his dormitory alone, his brothers already left a week ago leaving nothing but a plush lion and a kiss against his forehead. His stuff was already there and he has to share the dorm commons with other people with the same Flame as him and their Spirit partners.

  
  
This means being in the same dorm as _Yuni,_ the girl he has been avoiding seeing to avoid the voice ringing in his head, _~~the flashing visions of a dying girl begging for another lease of life, for someone to save her.~~_

He gulped, hands trembling as he clutched his handbag, filled with stuff that he wasn’t willing to let go of. An old picture of his old family lovingly tucked in a still empty diary given to him by Giotto. A picture frame of him and his brothers, their most recent one just before the accident with the Ruin. His family’s jewelry box, passed down from parent to child, a box to which he doesn’t have any key too, so it still remains unopened and finally the pocket watch given to him long ago and the blank cards that his brothers left him.

“Tsuna-san!” Yuni ran up to him, coming from inside the Sky dorms. Him? A Sky? The boy who could even barely make any friends and go out of his home without the accompaniment of his brothers. He wouldn’t even believe it even if one would tell him in his face but here he is, in one of the Academy that makes it to headlines every week as a student who apparently has Sky Flames.

  
  
“Yuni, what did I tell you about running?” A man followed after her, a man with gentle eyes and hair braided over his shoulders. ~~_Despair, regret, guilt, self-hate, My Dra-_ ~~

  
  
Tsuna took a step back, covering his mouth when a vision of a man hanging on a cliff by his hands, eyes lowered downcast as he bled on the ground.

_“Come with me and I will give you a reason to live,”_ Tsuna could remember her- **_him_ ** saying those words to the man but it doesn’t make sense for him. He couldn’t remember it clearly as if something was blocking a big piece of her- _himself._

“Tsuna-san?” Tsuna blinked, looking down at the girl and tried to separate the image of a girl lying on her own blood, bleeding on the floor from the girl right in front of him. Yuni who’s dress is now a beautiful white and orange, eyes glimmering in the sunlight and a huge smile on her lips. This girl is far from the dying girl in his memories.

  
  
“Welcome to the Sky Dorms!” Yuni took his hand and dragged him inside, ignoring the way the man sighed and walked beside them. “We only have a few students staying here compared to the other dorms since Sky flames are rare as it is!”

  
Sky Flames, Home to the Dying Will Flames of the Sky, are Flames, one of two Flames, capable of Harmonization with other Flames. One of the rarest with it being found 1:100 and that is if the user is latent. It is 1:1000 for a Sky active user. And in the war against the Ruins, Sky Flames are one of the leading factors to most of their defeats. Due to Sky Flames being incredibly rare, one must have a complete set before being allowed to fight against the Ruins.

Tsuna didn’t think he would be here, the thought of being able to attend Sora Talbot Academy, lovingly nicknamed as Sorato by the students, and even learn how to fight with the Spirits. He wasn’t Sky material, he wasn’t partner material, he isn’t Sorato material and he knows it, everyone knows it. Everyone but the Headmistress and his two brothers. 

“I think you’re in the left-wing where most of the guys are dorm at! What room did you get?” Yuni asks, stopping and giving him time to look about the common area. It looks like a lobby that hotels he and his brothers would go to during summer. With the golden chandeliers and carpeted floor, Tsuna thought he was back in those 5-star hotels they could somehow afford despite his brothers not having any job.

“7?” He answered, not really sure if that’s correct. Yuni hummed, tapping her chin before pulling in towards the left corridor. Passing by pictures of people Tsuna could faint remember and the voice buzzing behind his ears, telling him of names. 

‘ _Daniella, the 8th Lion, beloved of the stars, Dai-’_ Tsuna shook his head again for the nth time, looking forward to where Yuni was dragging him.

  
  
They stopped, the man following them with a smile and an unreadable look in his eyes. Tsuna looked at the door, a 7 made out of gold hung in front of it before Yuni turned to him and pushed out her hand at him. He tilted his head in question, looking at the smooth white palm of the girl who gestured again at her palm. It took him a moment to realize what Yuni was doing.  
  
Searching his bag for the key, he handed it to the girl who beamed that pretty sunlike smile at her. She took the key and inserted it to the door, opening it to reveal a huge room, bigger than the one he has back home.

“Welcome to Room 7! Sky Rooms normally has bigger rooms because their contracts will either stay here most of the time or move here,” Yuni told him when she saw how his eyes widened at the size. “You’re actually in between Cavallone-san, a third-year, and Gesso-san, who is also a third year. Do you need help in unpacking?” She motioned to the boxes left in the middle of the room.  
  
“No, it’s fine.” He gave her a tight-lipped smile, nodding good-bye when she decided to leave him to his own devices, followed by the man who stared at him seriously before following his charge.

  
  
He stood there waving in the middle of the room until he heard the click of the door’s lock and proceed to throw himself on the bed. Burying his face on the bed, he tried to stop the tremors of his body and the tears that started to fall from his eyes.

  
Here he is, Tsuna alone with no brothers insight. He gave himself a few minutes to breathe in the scent of lavenders and mint and to let himself ride out all of the emotions he’s experiencing right now. He’s lonely, his brothers are gone and he has to live in a dorm room alone, sleep in his bed alone and stay in a dorm where he doesn’t even know most of the people and might potentially put in danger because Reborn kindly said that he has a huge target on his back for Ruins.

“This sucks,” Tsuna whispers to no one before getting up. Removing his bag and the items inside of it and carefully deposits them on the table near the bed. He pressed his thumbs against the glass of the picture frame of him and his brothers, looking at it deeply and tried to reassure himself that his family will be back together sooner or later.

He puts it down on the bedside table and stood up, stretching his body and looking at the sky from the large window the room has. “It’s blue,” he noted, in his dreams, the skies were always black and white with a hint of orange.  
  
He sighed before looking at the stack of boxes in the middle of the room labeled by Natsu’s scrawly handwriting. He has to do it sooner or later so while he still has the energy to, he walked nearer to the boxes and started putting them in rows, noting the labels.  
  
He dragged most of the clothing-related boxes near the closet, or what he thinks is the closet. He opened the door and a piece of paper dropped down to his feet. He stared at it, leaning down to pick it up. 

>   
>    
>  _'Dear Tsuna,_
> 
> _If you are finding this it means you have already moved to your new dorm! Do you like it? I made sure that it will be comfortable compared to the other dorms! If you need anything, my office and my gardens are always opened for you to go too. Just tell me and Luce-nee will handle everything for you._
> 
> _Oh! Oh my, I almost forgot! If you’re reading this than you probably think this is a closet or something but it isn’t! If you look to the right from this closet,’_

_  
_ _  
_ Tsuna looked at the right, finding a door that he didn’t notice before. He stared weirdly at the letter, wondering how did Luce know about what’s happening. He walked towards the door, careful not to trip on the boxes he stacked around him. He opened it, wary of what will he see but what he saw shocked him. 

It was like those walk-in closets from Giotto’s favorite movies, those rich blonde girls having big rooms, big bathrooms, and equally big closets. White shelves and cabinets on both sides and in the farthest wall was a huge mirror. In the middle of the room was this huge cushioned seat that one normally can find in a department store. Everything was white. White and the same orange that Tsuna notices seem to be the whole peg of his room.  
  


Orange, Tsuna can get why but not the white. White as the robes that Luce and Yuni wear. White as the bandages he still has on. White as the skies in his dreams. _~~White as the clothes that man with purple eyes, Byak-~~ _

Tsuna shook his head, taking deep breathes as he leaned on the doorframe, not wanting to have any more of those thoughts and flashes. He crumpled the letter between his fingers, trying to calm down and get rid of the vision of a man, ~~_little brother_ ~~, covered in blood as he tossed the knife in his hands up and down in boredom. Tsuna turned to the letter and smoothed it out, beginning to read again from where he left it.

> _‘There you will find your uniforms as well as other stuff I left for you! You can still wear your clothes don’t worry! All dorms have a shared laundry area so you can just ask Yuni to check it out. She’s always happy to help you out_
> 
> _I think I left your handbook inside your room near your desk? You’ll find it! It’s this white journal with gold edges and Sora Talbot Academy written in the spine in gold._
> 
> _Now, where was I? Ah! After you fix your clothes, you might find a place for books also in your extra room, I heard from your brothers that you like to read, so I made sure that I had someone install bookshelves farther in the back. I left you some books too that I think that you’ll like!’_

_  
_ _  
_ Tsuna walked inside, taking note of the orange labels on the cabinets in Luce’s handwriting, showing where to put the certain type of clothes and how to put them in. He took one out of labels and read it. 

> ‘ **_Tsu-chan! This cabinet is for jackets and coats, if you need more hangers, tell me okay? I’ll get you some!_ **’ 

Tsuna laughed, something inside of him warming and unfurling. Luce never cha-  
  
He stopped himself, trying to trace back his thought, and _since when did he knew the Headmistress? Since when has he has been referring to the Headmaster as Luce?_ Tsuna shook his head, trying to get rid of those thoughts. He put down that label, throwing it back to the cabinet as if it burned him.

He moved farther back, watching how the cabinets slowly changed to bookshelves with lamps on every corner. Some of them are filled with books, books that Tsuna just realized were gifts from Lu- the Headmistress. He pulled one, a book with an ornate spine. It wasn’t heavy as he thought it would be. It was light, he would thought he was holding nothing but air except for the feel of the cover between his hands. It was hard and felt like leather, one of the books that his brothers used to take out of the library and read to him when nightmares were too much.

There weren’t any labels too, just like the books they had back home. But it was the first time Tsuna saw a book with an orange cover with white lilies in the cover. He opened it, expecting the brightly colored pictures but what met him was a letter.

> _‘To My Sweet Sky,_
> 
> _May this find use in your hands again. Keep it close, it will keep you safe and in due time, you will figure out the secrets to everything being kept hidden from you and all the answers that you seek’_

Normally Tsuna wouldn’t care about this but something stopped him. It wasn’t Luce’s handwritten, it was familiar like the handwriting in the journals his brothers keep. More refined as if the writer wasn’t running out of time. And when Tsuna turned the paper to find any hope of knowing who the sender was, a hand-drawn picture was the first thing he noticed.

His brothers, younger than he has ever seen him, sitting beside a girl who looked awfully like him and holding the girl from the back was the Headmistress, an absolute replica of Yuni at that time. He spotted a note at the bottom and it said,

>   
>    
>  _‘To my dear Sora,_
> 
> _May this art finds you well at ease and know that I am watching over you always._
> 
> _Loving you sweetly,_
> 
> _Vongola’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations for reaching the mess that is this chapter XDD Thank you for your support and time in taking to read this! Was wondering if y'all wanna chat me up or something? Just asking let's all be friends! But anyway, see you next week in my series of oneshots! I'll see u next next week for the next chapter of this one! I love y'all, stay safe, stay cool and hydrated! Take care!~


	6. The Diary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna finds a book, a book that reminds him of all the books his brothers keep and one name resounds clearly in his mind. 'Sora.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...HWESDJNKWDRFDS HAPPY 100 KUDOS GUYS!! IM SO BLESSED LIKE I WAS LOSING MY MIND WHEN I CHECKED IT AND I DECIDED TO UPDATE THIS FIC TOO!! BECAUSE IT MADE ME SO HAPPY!!! LIKE you guys don't know how precious this is to me. This is my first time posting something like this on AO3 and I'm really nervous that what if people won't like my idea? or they'll find it unoriginal! 100 kudos might not be a lot but for me it is.
> 
> I love you guys! I gift you this chapter! Happy reading! Hope you'll like it
> 
> btw!!! HAPPY BERMONTHS!! hehhehehehe! I got a beta too! Mayo is the best T~T. Love Mayo!

Tsuna believed in a lot of things. He believed in the Five Holy Gods for one, he believed in his brothers despite them constantly lying to his face. He believed in hope and love.  _ ‘But this was too much, _ ’ he thought to himself. Hands shaking as he sat on the floor, flipping pages after pages, words so  _ scarily familiar _ to him telling stories of people the author has met, what the author has gone through, what the author has done. Eyes and fingers tracing familiar names  **_‘Giotto’ ‘Natsu’ ‘Luce’ ‘Yuni’_ ** and finally  **_‘Renato’._ **

It doesn’t make sense at all. It was written in a language Tsuna has never seen and yet, he could understand it. He could even say it, words rolling off his tongue melodically, sounding like the words that he heard in the hospital. Words, an argument between Giotto and Luce about him, about…  _~~Sora~~.  _

Why? Why is it always Sora? Everything connects back to Sora. That Ruin, that humanoid Ruin that year called him that too. The Ruin that kneeled before him as flames made out of black with the smallest hint of orange roared around them. The Ruin with the bright orange eyes that looked like his papa with dark hair and something inside of him that time cried. ~~‘~~ ~~_ Why does he look so much in pain?’ _ ~~

He could remember that day clearly as if it was yesterday. The man, body covered in bandages, kneeling down in front of him, ignoring how Tsuna screamed and screamed for help. Trashing in the Ruin’s hands, eyes widening when Tsuna saw his own parents killed by the Ruins. Beaks and teeth slowly tearing apart flesh and Tsuna, Tsuna just wants to curl up and wish everything is back to normal.

Ruins were not supposed to be human. Ruins cannot physically hold a human form. It’s scientifically human and Little Tsuna at that time knew what he saw. The man with tainted flames and breaking body with that  _ look  _ in his eyes, holding him by his cheeks and whispering “Sora, Sora, Sora” over and over again. 

The man, no the Ruin, Tsuna knows that man’s a Ruin despite what his family taught him. He’s too other, too tainted,  _ too broken.  _ No human being and spirit have the darkness that curls around the man. The only race that has that same darkness is Ruins. And Tsuna, Tsuna’s terrified of what the man would do.

He could remember the man kissing his forehead, again and again, rocking his small body back and forth. He didn’t tell it to his therapist or to his brothers or to anyone that when the man took him in his arms and held him closer in his chest, Tsuna felt safe as if the Ruins and the Flames will never reach him. 

But Tsuna knows that it’s not him that Ruin was crying for, was searching for. The same way Tsuna knows that when his brothers look at him, they don’t really see  _ him.  _ And Tsuna thought all this time, it’s just going to them but ever since he joined the Academy, Luc- the Headmistress, Yuni and Reborn, even the man accompanying Yuni looked at him like he was nothing but a shadow of someone else. Someone liked Sora.

Tsuna took a deep breath, hands unclenching and clenching and it took everything in him not to chuck the book at something. “Sora,” he tried, the name rolling off his tongue painfully wrong. Heavier and awkward like he was trying to say his own name.

He buried his face on his hands, pressing the palms against his cheeks and trying to calm the headache and pain before it gets worse. He just wants everything to go back to normal and he doesn’t have to worry about who’s Sora is and why his brothers and everyone looks at him like they’re seeing someone else. It’s always been Sora and Tsuna knows that. He’s not dumb, he’s not stupid no matter what other people say.

_ ‘One _ ,’ he counted, tracing his hand upwards and taking a deep breath. ‘ _ Two,’  _ and down his finger goes, tracing the slope before continuing up for three. ‘ _ Four’  _ repeating the actions with every number. It was a coping mechanism his therapist told him. With every stroke upwards, one must take a deep breath inhaling, and with every stroke downwards, one must exhale slowly and he remembered his therapist telling him to repeat it again and again until he feels grounded enough. 

“Sora,” he repeated, the name still awkward like it was minutes ago. “Sora?” he took the book from the floor that has fallen off his lap and stared at the words. Fingers tracing the odd-looking characters, ‘ **Today I met with that sad-looking knight again** ’ it says. It was a diary he realized, a diary filled up to the brim with sketches and thoughts and ideas.

Sora was a real person he knew that but he never knew much about Sora. He found a rough charcoal sketch while he was flipping through the pages, trying to find answers for the millions of questions running inside his head. It was a lion cub and a girl, ‘ _ Sora’  _ his mind reminded him, and the girl held the lion cub near the sky. A beautiful shade of orange ink, that smelled like smoke that follows Natsu around, colored her eyes and the whole lion cub. 

He dragged a finger across the art and noticed how the ink didn’t smudge. The drawing, the ink, and the charcoal, it seems to be frozen in time, like it was made yesterday but Tsuna knows it isn’t. Not when he knows that Sora’s gone.  _ Dead buried under the very city that took away her life- _

She was beautiful, frozen in time and the artist drew her smile the same way Tsuna imagined it would be like. A smile that made his brothers cling to it like how Flames cling to their wills and Tsuna couldn’t get angry for that. Long hair, that he knows is the same shade as his, freely flowing behind her, drawn as if there was a wind blowing through them and her dress. Her dress is something Tsuna faintly remembers, memories of going to the temples with his parents and priests and maidens walking through the halls with the same dress as Sora’s but Tsuna doesn’t remember if the colors were orange, gold, and white like Sora’s or if the color is black like the maidens. 

Tsuna pressed his thumb against the edge of the paper, eyes focused on the lion cub in her arms. The voice in his head screaming ‘ _ Brother, familiar, family, Decimo, Na-’  _ and he froze, blinking away the image of a smaller Natsu in the position of the lion cub. 

He turned his eyes to the small note written on the side, ‘ **Look what Fuuta sent me! I look so adorable and Natsu was pouting about how he isn’t that little** ’ it wrote, his brother’s name mentioned for the nth time together with this ‘Fuuta.’

Fuuta? Fuuta, their youngest. Fuuta, her cousin. Future with the brightest smile and eyes that twinkle like the stars and call her “Rara.” Fuuta who always wanted to go down to the surface. Fuuta that she- ~~_He abandoned him_.~~

That thought made Tsuna covered his mouth, tremors shaking his whole body, visions of a boy with the softest hair she- he has ever seen carrying a large red book. 

“Enough,” he screamed, throwing the diary to the wall, clutching his ears. Visions after visions wreaking his mind, forcing him to the ground.

‘ _ Sora? Are you okay?’  _ he hears someone ask him, a warm hand holding her shoulder. ‘ _ Sora?’  _ the man asked her again, the scent of green tea and the soothing smell of nature filling up her, no, Tsuna’s nose. 

He took a deep breath, fist clenching and unclenching, being comforted by the man’s gentle rubbing on his back. ‘ _ If you weren’t feeling better you could have told us sooner kora!’  _ another voice interjected, this time a cheery voice that brings him the scent of rain and blueberries, mixing with the other’s calm scent. 

He wanted to open his mouth to comfort them, to tell them it’s nothing but when he looked up, he found nothing but the empty shelves of his room. His visions are getting worse, he knows that but there is always something in him, not the voice in his head screaming, that loves the warmth the visions give despite the blood and the nightmares. 

He was alone and loneliness has never been this scary without his brothers by his side. “Na-chan,” he whimpered, hugging himself and rocking back and forth. “Gio-nii,” they’re both gone, he knows that but his visions are getting worse and everything just feels so… overwhelming that he doesn’t know how to take a step forward.

He crawled towards the diary, taking it in his shaking hands, and began looking if he accidentally damaged the book. Tracing the golden spine, now noticing the words engraved into it. ‘Vongola Parum Caelum,’ the name Vongola made him think about the God of Time. 

Those blessed by Vongola is untouched by His hands, remaining youthful and spry as the day they were first blessed, unchained by their past. Youthfulness, a blessing that comes with a price. The only blessing that comes with a price in all Five Gods. Unlike Kawahira’s peace of mind, Sepira’s forgiveness, Arcobaleno’s dream, and Mare’s victory, Vongola’s youthfulness requires the memories of the one asking for the blessing. The past is cruel and as the God of the Past, Vongola is crueler. 

Tsuna hasn’t met anyone blessed by any of the Gods, even when his parents were alive. Blessings were rare, after the Ruins arrived, no one received blessings anymore as if the Gods went silent. Silent and people would have thought they were abandoned except for the miracles and the barriers that remained fueled by the Gods’ powers. 

Tsuna heard about them though. Blessed spirits and blessed humans capable of feats that the ordinary cannot think of. He grew up hearing their stories, by his mama’s gentle voice and later on to Giotto’s calmness and warmth.

The story of the Sinclairs, a clan of spirits blessed by all Five Gods, is a favorite of his. He would make his brother tell it to him night after night ever since they told it to him. His brother would cuddle with him and Giotto, with a book in his lap and a hand curled around Tsuna’s hair. He would start by saying a verse, it always starts with a verse.

_ ‘Feathers of the mourning sun _

_ From white to black it turns _

_ Burdened as the last living son _

_ As hatred in him burns’ _

It’s a bit sad but when Tsuna heard the story, he felt his heartbreak. His brother painted a sad overwhelming story that made the voice in his head grow silent. The voice always stays silent whenever they listen to a story but the tightening in his chest and the need to cry seems to grow. 

Tsuna touched the spine, caressing it with gentle hands when he realized. It was similar to the other journals his brothers kept back home. The same golden spine with the same leather made out of something that he’s sure isn’t made by human hands. And everything still ends the same, it’s always been about Sora.

The people he loves sees him as Sora just because he looks like her too much, he’s brought into this academy because the headmistress and the child gets reminded of Sora when they look at him. The stories and verses he grew up in, the heroes and spirits he heard from his brothers, that man who called him Sora, it’s all connected to Sora. Sora met them and Tsuna’s still trying to process  _ why him _ . 

Why him? It’s not his fault that he looks like Sora sans for their eyes. He didn’t want to look like Sora that Ruins killed his family, killed so many people just because he looks like Sora. His brothers took him in because he looks like Sora. He got into the academy because he looks like Sora. He almost got shot by Reborn. 

Tsuna sighed, putting the diary back. He doesn’t want to see that again, he doesn’t want to think about Sora or anything else. He stood up, hand holding the shelf to stabilize himself, shaking his head to make the dark spots in his visions disappear.

He hasn’t even started unpacking, the boxes still in his room and he got caught up in his thoughts. Again. He made his way towards the bedroom, closing the door behind him and freezing when the he heard someone knocking.

“Tsuna-san?” Yuni called out, knocking again. “It’s Yuni again. I’m here to invite you to the welcome dinner! Everyone came back to welcome you here!” 

Tsuna took deep breaths, walking carefully towards the doors, making sure not to trip on anything. He took another deep breath, his brothers’ final words before they went their separate ways echoing in his mind.

“Tsuna, try to make some new friends okay?” Giotto told him, helping him packed as Natsu sulked on his bed. And Tsuna wanted to tell him that he’s trying at least when they see each other again.

He took another deep breath, opening the door slowly, and met beautiful purple eyes than the bluebell eyes he was expecting.

“Hello there little Sky~” the man sang and Tsuna felt  _ fear. _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada! That's it! Kinda sucks but it poured my heart and soul into this. Please accept it? 
> 
> I want friends too... Please join me in discord? please? like, let's be friends? please, please?
> 
> https://discord.gg/QCvGP7T
> 
> (please let's be friends? Author is lonely T~T)
> 
> BUT ANYWHOOOOOO!! That's it for today folks! See u next week in another yandere fic! Bye bye~ stay safe, take care and I love you all!


	7. The Visions and the Being

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who are you? I don't know either  
> Are you her? No I am not  
> Then are you him? I don't know...  
> Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S LATE! IM SORRY IT'S LATE! IM REALLY SORRY! A LOT HAPPENED, EXAMS ARE NEXT WEEK AND THIS WEEK IS SUBMISSION WEEK AND THE FLUFFTOBER BECAME FLUFFEMBER!! IM REALLY SORRY BUT PLEASE ENJOY THE CHAPTER
> 
> P.S.  
> unedited :V I'm sorry again! Please excuse my poor English and grammar
> 
> STATUS: EDITED BY THE LOVELY MAYO (I owe Mayo so much T~T)

“Byakuran-san!” Yuni yelled out in alarm, pulling the older and much bigger student backward and away from Tsuna’s personal space. She changed clothes, Tsuna noticed. From the sundress to something similar to the uniform he saw the other female students wearing. 

It was the first time he saw orange in a uniform but he could have already expected it considering he is staying at the  _ Sky  _ Dorms. A white blouse with an orange bird embroidered at the collar along with a tiny orange pacifier-

_ wrong wrong wrong _

An exact copy of the pacifier hanging from Luce’s neck, the sight of it bringing shivers down his spine.

_ Wrong, seal, monster, Kawahira you ba- _

Tsuna shook his head away from the visions of the man with the green kimono, smiling down from the top of a throne made out of multicolored glass. Fear pumping in  ~~_ her _ ~~ _ ,  _ his veins at the thought of that man with his perpetual smile and his cold hands that used to stroke  her ,  _ his  _ head in a garden with flowers that were human souls once. 

“I’m really sorry about him Tsuna-san,” Yuni apologized, the boy beside her yawning as he found himself entranced with the ring on his finger. It was beautiful, and orange clear gem in the middle of metal wings stretched outwards.

  
  
  


Tsuna remembered the ring. It was in his dreams, along with the pacifiers hanging off people’s necks. There were three of them. A set of seven, each held by three different sets of people. It was dim and he couldn’t remember their faces. Nothing but the glow of the objects in their hands and the veils covering their heads. 

There was a woman draped in white cloth that glowed in the darkness of what seems to be the middle of the garden. There, hanging off her hands, was a chain of gold with various colored pacifiers that gleams when stuck together, pulsing like heartbeats. 

_ Familiar heartbeats hanging off familiar necks. Renato’s Sun, the man who accompanied them and his Storm as well as the double Skies that is Luce and Yuni with their tender smiles. ~~She~~ , he hates those pacifiers with a passion.  _

_ ‘ _ **_For a world where a future exists_ **

**_One must sacrifice their souls to the abyss_ **

**_Guided by Arcobaleno’s hands_ **

**_Pillars to these lands’_ **

He could hear a voice, not the voice in his head but a voice whispering in his ears while he stared at the two in front of him. Yuni glanced over with her worried gaze that seemed so mature, looking at him when she’s not really looking at him. Byakuran and his smirk, his form seemed to flicker back and forth, between the child who didn’t know better and the prideful teenager.

**_‘From the past we learn_ **

**_To Vongola’s wings we turn_ **

**_Keepers of history_ **

**_Unraveling the lies and mystery’_ **

A wispy black fog covered a man’s figure lingering around his feet and hanging over his shoulders like wings. His hands holding a box of gems stuck to silver rings in a box of gold and black that seems to flicker and shine back and forth. The rings would sometimes disappear before appearing again, glowing brightly in the man’s hands. Tsuna knows those rings, had seen them on the fingers of his brothers. They weren’t the same but he could feel it.

The aura of the ring in the middle, the one with the multicolored gems, the sky ring, reminds him of a simple ring with a blue circle of Giotto and the odd-looking one s that envelopes Natsu’s finger, connected by a chain that he used to fiddle with as a child. It was odd. For two rings to have the same feel but  _~~Sora~~ _ Tsuna knows that they are nothing but one and the same. Two halves of one, a part of one another and Tsuna, Tsuna knows what those rings are. The name is just at the tip of his tongue.

And standing in the middle of them both was a being that Tsuna for some reason knows not to call by either gender, with eyes as purple as the man in front of him and dressed in shiny translucent grey fabric that trails down to the ground. The being,  _ Mare,  _ smiled at him as if they know what he can see, what he can hear and from beneath the veil, he could see their lips move.

**_‘Every second, the present moves on_ **

**_Until the past is drawn_ **

**_And the future goes on_ **

**_And Mare’s sights come upon’_ **

The rings, jeweled gems with wings unfurled open, glistened in the darkness and Tsuna watched as the vision faded, and instead of the three otherworldly beings, in front of him was the two children at him. Yuni with a hand holding his sleeves in worry Byakuran meeting his eyes distrust evident.

**_‘Child of the past’_ **

He could hear the voice say, a cold hand wrapping itself around his neck and holding him tightly there and Tsuna could see that the two didn’t know anything about the voice or the hand around his neck.

“Tsuna-san,” Yuni stepped closer, holding him back from escaping. “Are you okay?” she asked. But Tsuna couldn’t see the girl or the man who pressed his fingers against his side, deep in thought. All he could see was the being, eyes glowing gold and skin translucent under the light, a finger against their lips.

**_‘Who forgot what has passed_ **

**_But hidden underneath_ **

**_Is the soul, fast asleep’_ **

Tsuna doesn’t know what the being was saying, couldn’t make sense of it. Not when the voice in his head was screaming and the pounding in his head. 

**_‘Wake up_ **

**_Vongola’s Little cub_ **

**_Or the world will suffer_ **

**_By the hands who lost another’_ **

And Tsuna took a step back with every step the being took forward. Something screaming in him to run, to run far far away or else, he was to remember. He, She, Sora, Tsuna will be forced to remember. 

At the moment the being would have pressed their cold, icy fingertips on his cheeks, he felt someone, the smell of orchids and marshmallows filling his nose, push him down. Narrowly avoiding the touch and everything became silent for him. 

He could hear nothing, not even his own breathing. The deafening silence made him seek comfort from his other senses. The simple black mary janes that Yuni wears and the unlaced white sneakers that Byakuran wore stood brightly against the dark wood floor and the overwhelming smell of sweets and flowers helped calmed him down. His vision flashing back and forth from the dorm’s expensive-looking floor to the gardens he frequently visits in his dreams and it was only the hand holding his head downwards that prevented him from looking up.

He stood there for a long time, head bowing and a hand held by soft smaller ones. His vision flickering and the silence deafening until it was interrupted by a humming. A sound coming from the man who held his head down, a hum. A somewhat familiar hum that Tsuna knows the lyrics too.  _ Should know the lyrics too.  _

“How cruel Tsunayoshi-kun,” Byakuran laughed, removing his hand from his head, letting Tsuna stand up properly, narrowly missing the sad look the white-haired student had before he looked away. “This makes me hate you less now.”

He says that as if it was a bad thing and Tsuna could see a mask cracking. “Tsuna-san are you okay?” Yuni asks, worry evident in her tone. Her fingers clutching his sleeves tightly, her lower lip trembling and she looked like she was about to cry.

  
  


They looked like them. The figures in his dreams. 

Hair as white as orchids and eyes as purple as lilac flowers. _There were two of them, parent and child. Mare and Byakuran._ _But why does Sora, Tsuna remembers a boy with eyes that shines like the stars?_

A smile as bright as the sun and a heart as fragile as glass.  _ Arcobaleno, Luce, Aria. Where did Yuni come from?  _

Eyes as orange as sunsets and hair that defies gravity.  _ Giotto, Natsu, Vongola, Sora. And him. _

  
  


He doesn’t want to remember. He doesn’t need to. But looking at the worried eyes of the girl in front of him and the pained look that Byakuran was trying to hide, something in him was breaking. “I’m okay,” he found himself saying. Trying to give them a smile despite what has happened, the image of the being burned in his head and the words,  _ the prophecy,  _ echoing in his mind. 

The being called him ‘Vongola’s cub.’ A cub… Tsuna doesn’t want to suspect anything, doesn’t even want to think about it. He wants to go back home. Doesn’t have to worry about the Ruins who may or may not be looking at him specifically. Doesn’t have to worry about teachers hating on him just because he accidentally called him another name. Doesn’t have to worry about his brothers and whether or not they’ll come back. Doesn’t have to worry about his visions and the voice in his head worsening. Tsuna  _ hates  _ it.

“Nee~” Byakuran started, slinging an arm around Tsuna’s stiff shoulders, putting his face very close to Tsuna’s. “Tsunayoshi-kun, tell me the truth okay?” His eyes glistened dangerously as his smile disappeared. “What did you see?” 

The temperature dropped, Tsuna’s whole body was screaming again. Telling him to run. That Byakuran will not stop.  _ He must not know.  _

“None of that,” he said, his nails digging through the thick sweater Tsuna wore today. “I admire you Tsunayoshi-kun but I despise liars above else,” he giggles and Tsuna could only find comfort in the warmth that seems to come off in waves from Yuni. “Especially one who thinks he can replace So-chan.” 

So-chan? Who’s So-chan? Tsuna’s not trying to replace anyone! He doesn’t even want to be anyone but people here, even his siblings, even that stupid Ruin mistaken him for someone else and he had enough of that. He just wants to be him but no one looks at him.

All of them just see Sawada Tsunayoshi, the last living survivor of the S-class attack. Sawada Tsunayoshi, the boy found resting in the middle of a Ruin’s nest. Sawada Tsunayoshi, the useless boy who couldn’t even leave the house without his siblings. Sawada Tsunayoshi, the boy with handsome, amazing brothers. The stain of their family. 

Tsuna, the boy who looks so much like  _ Sora.  _

Tsuna knows but when Byakuran spoke his words, everything became so clear to him. He’s not trying. He doesn't even want to be the replacement of some dead girl. A dead girl who didn’t care for anyone but her-

“Sora isn’t like that!” He froze, Yuni’s outburst making him realize that he was speaking aloud and was babbling. Babbling words that made Yuni let go of his hand and cry and made Byakuran’s eyes glisten like a polished blade against the fluorescent lights up above. “Sora’s kind and sweet and she’s not selfish!”

He watched as tears fell from Yuni’s eyes and- And it hurt so bad that all Tsuna want was to brush her tears away just like he used to. He used to? He was able to stop himself, a hand already positioned right behind Yuni’s cheeks. What was he doing? What was he about to do?

  
“Tsuna-san?” Yuni called out when he took a step back. What was he about to do to her? Touch her? Tell her everything’s okay? Does he doesn’t mean what ~~she~~ he said? 

“I’m not going,” he said, taking another step backward. He can’t go. Not when everything feels so overwhelming and the voice in his head hasn’t stopped screaming. Telling him to go near them both and hold them in ~~her~~ his arms because it’s ~~her~~ his fault. “I- I’m sorry for the trouble.” 

He went to his open door, ignoring the way Yuni panicked and Byakuran tilted his head in contemplation, a finger tapping against his own cheek, and closed the door behind him. He fell down on his knees, his mind faintly remembers that on the brochure it said the Academy provides soundproof rooms. Nothing will be heard inside and outside sans for the alarms that are magically placed all around the campus.

He clenched and unclenched his hands, vision blurring and he rasped out to no one. “What do you want from me?” 

“I don’t know,” someone answered back. He looked up and saw no one. It’s a familiar voice, a voice he heard from his dreams frequently. “But I believe you know something.” 

He smelled it first before knowing he wasn’t alone. Coffee and the faintest hint of gunshots. “Sawada Tsunayoshi,” he looked down, the cold metal of the gun pressed against his forehead as beady eyes stared back at him. The yellow pacifier glinting at him mockingly, telling him that he’s not getting any break at all.

“Yuni and Luce seem to trust you. Decimo and Primo stayed with you,” the baby  ~~_ Renato _ ~~ said, his pristine suit reminded Tsuna of the time where Giotto dressed up, the ring in his finger flashing a bright orange. “And you feel and even smell like her.” 

He could see the baby’s ~~_not a baby_~~ finger twitched on the trigger. “Tell me Sawada Tsunayoshi, child of Iemitsu Sawada and Nana. Just who are you?” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! CONGRATS! U MADE IT! I HAVEN'T SLEPT AT ALL BTW WHILE POSTING THIS SO AJKEMDFNSDKMNSJFD!!! BUT ANYWAY THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT AND KUDOS AND COMMENTS! THEY REALLY FUEL MY HEART AND MY MUSE (WHICH IS BTW STILL MISSING, SOMEONE FIND MY MUSE!) 
> 
> ANYWHO! SOMEONE, AKA ORANGE MY LOVELIEST DEAREST, MADE A SERVER FOR HIM AND I!!! PRESS HERE [Saya's Personal Server](https://discord.gg/QCvGP7T) TO JOIN!! IM ALWAYS ON! AND I POST STUPID ASS THINGS THERE! LET'S BE FRIENDS! 
> 
> See y'all on next update! Viper's installation of my Yandere series! Stay safe, take care, stay hydrated and I love y'all! (Let's be friends)


	8. The Baby and The Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna faces the baby with a gun while being watched by a familiar loving face and a being who stood there for years, watching over the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I'm alive? I think? IM SORRY ; V ;
> 
> SHIT JUST HAPPENED AND I WENT INTO A PERIOD OF EXTREME SADNESS BUT I SWEAR IM BACK!!! Still gonna need a Beta for this sooooooooooooooooooooo...
> 
> Happy reading? Pls comment down if u see mistakes and yeee. Unbetad and unedited! Let's be friends pls?
> 
> [Saya's Personal Server](https://discord.gg/gbvCUrcgrZ)

Tsuna froze. The name of his parents and the gun in front of him made anger flow through his veins. How dare he,  ~~_ Reborn _ ~~ _ , _ point a gun at him? How dare they,  _ everyone, _ try to compare him to someone he doesn’t even know?  ~~_ How dare they question he- _ ~~

“Well boy, are you going answer me?” the baby pressed the gun’s muzzle against his forehead and something in him snapped. The small thing that kept his temper restrained snapped and shattered.  _ He had enough of these people. _

If the Tsuna from a day ago could only hit him at this point, they would probably throw him far far away but enough is enough. The same glances he used to receive from his siblings. The same sad mourning looks he would receive. The same whisper of Soras in the hallways whenever they would think he hasn’t slept.

~~_ Enough is enough. _ ~~

Even if the voice in his head is screaming at him to stop what he is about to do. Banging against the inside of his head to warn him not to do it. But Tsuna never listened to that voice,  ~~_ Sora’s voice _ ~~ _ , _ so why should he start doing it now?

And so he did the very thing the voice warned him not to and took matters into his own hands. Fingers holding the gun by the barrel and stared at the baby’s eyes. Black abyss like orbs stared back at him and for a moment, he regretted doing what he did.

He confronted a beast that looks like he’s about to shoot him and finish him off. The baby arched an eyebrow at his courage. He can’t back off now. If he does he will regret it for the rest of his life. 

“Who are you to question me?” he asks, his mouth suddenly dry and he took small measured breaths. “I am a student of this Academy,” well he really doesn’t wish to be one but he’ll pull all possible guns against this… baby.  ~~_ Against Reborn _ _. _ ~~ “How dare one of their teachers to endanger one of their student’s life?”

He could already see his funeral. His brothers grieving as the same flowers he saw on the stained window of the woman,  ~~_ Sora _ ~~ _ , _ were tossed on top of his closed casket. It was odd that he could imagine the headmistress and Reborn there too in all black. Yuni and Byakuran are there, holding each other’s hands while Yuni cries herself sick. 

It was odd. That he envisioned that scene particularly. The tight feeling in his chest appeared again and the overwhelming urge to cry almost made him drop his guard against the agitated baby in front of him. 

_ ~~She watched the funeral from the side, her figure ghostly and translucent, and tears streams down from her eyes at the sight of her family grieving.~~ _ ~~__ ~~

“How gutsy,” the baby sneered and to Tsuna’s shock, he watched as the gun glowed before transforming into a lizard, a chameleon, on the baby’s fingers. “If it weren’t for the contract, I would have already shot you,” he growled and Tsuna thought it was funnier than threatening because  _ a baby’s voice just ruins the whole thing. _

“I’m keeping my eye on you,” he warned Tsuna, eyes glinting darkly underneath his fedora. “Even if the others told me not to, you are dangerous Sawada Tsunayoshi,” Tsuna couldn’t help but clench his hands, fingernails digging in his palms.

The Academy is bad for his heart. The countless emotions this place brought him. Sadness, grief, sorrow, and finally anger. A sharp searing anger that is so unlike him  ~~_ her _ ~~ _.  _ Anger so strong that Tsuna didn’t notice how the baby slightly raised his hand at the sight of glowing orange eyes. 

Tsuna knows that he’s dangerous by association. He attracts Ruins like how the cries of a child attract their parents. His parents were proof of that, the people who were on the same tour as him were proof of that, the accident in the plaza that got him into this mess is proof of that.  _ He does not need to be reminded that there are deaths caused by him.  _

He has blood on his hands. Not his. Not even caused by him. But it does not change that their deaths were caused by him. Tsunayoshi Sawada, a murderer  _ a survivor. _

“I will not let you, a mere human,” the baby spat out, venom lacing his tone and disgust in his eyes. “Ruin what Sora has died for.”

Sora. It’s Sora again. Tsuna’s life is always revolving around Sora. The name his brother whispers in the dead of the night. The name he is called accidentally by the headmistress and Yuni. So-chan, Sora, Sora, So-chan,  _ Tsuna.  _

“Considered yourself warned Sawada Tsunayoshi,” he stared when the baby jumped back to the edge of the opened window. “I will not hesitate to end you,” he knows. He knows that the most. The memory of just moments ago is still fresh in his mind. He could still feel the coldness of the metal of the gun against his forehead. The same fear still coursing through his veins. The only difference was that there is also anger. 

A wave of anger that no amount of love that he  ~~_ she  _ ~~ held for the child in front of him can change.

“If you prove yourself as a danger that not even Luce can defend for,” the baby said before finally leaving Tsuna alone in his room. The windows closed magically by a gust of wind and Tsuna sat there on the floor.

On the floor, trembling in an emotion that he does not know whether or not it is fear or anger. His heart beating loudly in his chest and he slowly crawled backward nearer to the bed. Far far away from the window. When his back has hit the hard frame, he blindly reached for the top of the mattress and weakly pulled himself up. Still staring at the window, he waited for something else to appear. 

A part of him still waiting for the baby to appear. To finish him off but after staring at the window for a long time, he finally laid down. His heart palpitating and his palms sweaty. The screams in his head dying down but the slow simmer of anger was still there. 

He raised his hands to the sky, watching his tremors carefully and the realization hit him. He wasn’t trembling because he was scared. He’s trembling out of anger. Anger at the baby  _~~at Reborn~~.  _ At the man who dares put a gun at his  _~~her~~ _ face. 

Who does he think he is? To point a gun at him, the person who doesn’t even want to stay in the Academy.  ~~_ At her, the only child of the one who commands the fallen. _ ~~

Tsuna clutched his throat, his voice gone as he screamed in silence. Just like how he always did. He couldn’t make a sound. If he makes a sound, the Ruins will come to get him. Get him and take him away from his family, his brothers. Get him and take him to that man.

That man with the sorrowful eyes.  _~~Papa~~.  _ The same man who touched his face with too cold hands and cried out that same fucking name. 

__

~~_ “Sora, my child, I’m here.” _ ~~

Sora. Sky. Sky Flames. 

Tsuna wonders who she is to tie a lot of people together. His brothers, the headmistress, Reborn, and the two Skies who accompanied him. Who Sora is and what she has done to be loved as she is now. To be held in the thoughts of so many even after for so many years. To have the Academy be build after her.

Despite having so many achievements, Sora is nowhere to be seen. No matter where he searched for her, in their library back at home, the internet, he couldn’t see a glimpse of her name. Not even a mention, a memoir. Not even in the ancient books hidden in the rooms, his brothers thought he didn’t know exists. 

Sora just doesn’t seem to exist except in the hearts of those that know her. A fragment of a memory and nothing else but that. But Tsuna couldn’t understand why. What do they see in him to be reminded of her? He is nothing but an ordinary human who can even barely protect himself and others. But they keep on seeing this beautiful and powerful lady in him and hates him for it.

It’s not his fault. It’s not his fault but why does the world think it’s his fault. Sora who is loved eternally and Tsuna who is hated for a crime he didn’t commit. 

He finds it quite funny, his body curled around himself and he could feel tears falling down from his eyes. To think he’ll be in the same position he is as he was back then. Years ago after his parents died, in the hospital room. Alone and cold. Screaming without making a sound. Begging for someone to listen to his pain.

‘Good night,’ he thought to no one, the sun rays’ falling down on him as he drifted to sleep. Exhaustion making his eyelids flutter down, his bed wet from his tears and the darkness carried him off to bed.

* * *

  
  
  


The being from before covered Tsuna in his blanket, a hand carefully tracing his cheeks and brushing away his tears. Ignoring the growling lion in front of them, at the other side of the bed, they hummed the same song Tsuna would recognize if he was awake. It was the same song he heard during his episode in the hallway. 

“Why are you here?” The lion growled, now curled around the small fragile boy. Bright feral orange eyes staring at them with hate and distrust that they couldn’t help but laugh. Laugh at the guts of this child in front of them. The child who dares questions and growls at a god who can easily kill them with a wave of a hand.

**_‘Cub of that man_ **

**_The sky who barely has a plan_ **

**_You are nothing but a child in my eyes_ **

**_And yet you dare proudly rise’_ **

They say in rhymes. A curse in exchange for their power. They are not as tightly held by the chains of their duties like their siblings. They are to free to roam the lands, unseen and unnoticed unless one is gifted with their blessings and the sight. 

The lion, and his yellow fur and orange mane, recoiled. Bowing down as he rightfully should. The metal plate on his head touching the bed of his brother while a paw carefully laid itself right in front of the sleeping child. Covering Tsuna with his own body, like those moments whom the past that reminded Mare that these two will always stay close.

Even after years of separation. Even after death and reincarnation.

**_‘Tell me child of past_ **

**_On why is it that beside him you last?_ **

**_This child who barely reminds you or I_ **

**_The fallen everlasting Sky’_ **

They wonder why truthfully. They do not understand the pain of a loved one’s death. Their children, whose corporeal forms are nothing but a fragment of their powers, will never experience death, the same way their sister’s daughters will not die. 

They do not understand it. That brother of their’s actions. His rage and hate for humanity and spirits alike turning all those under him into unrecognizable monsters that no one, not even their mother and father dare touch. Lest their holy bodies will be tainted by the darkness their brother has cursed the monsters with.

“A god like you will never understand,” the lion snapped, his voice awfully familiar to Tsuna if he was awake. “The sorrows of your people is nothing but childish things in your eyes.” 

If they were a lesser god, like their brother or sister, they would have smite them on the spot. Rules are damned. But they are Mare. Mare of the Present who remains unmoved by what they see and the sins of humanity.

“You think what we have done is a joke and nothing but a pass time,” the lion spoke, eyes glowing with Sky Flames. Just like his sister before him when they confronted her about her choice of remaining by the humans.  _ Just like Sora. _

“But do not underestimate humans Mare,” they arched a brow at the guts of the Lion in front of them to call them by their real name. “They are tenacious little creatures who survived years without the Gods’ blessings.” 

**_‘And who do you think you are?_ **

**_To defend such disgusting beings that far_ **

**_The very beings that killed your sister, my niece_ **

**_Who by their crimes ceased!’_ **

They shouted angrily, orange flames sprouting from their feet. Their purple eyes turning gold once more and the Lion hunched up, preparing to strike. They are a God. A God is not supposed to feel. But at the sight of the child cradled in the embrace of the Lion, tears were brought out of their eyes. 

Gone is the child who would call them by their name without hesitation. Gone by the hands of the kind that this foolish lion tries to protect from what can be concerned his brothers and sisters. Monsters made out of the flames of the person that brought life into his soul. 

**_‘Gone is your sister_ **

**_Her legacy and her name turned into mere whispers_ **

**_By the very beings that took her away from us_ **

**_And you still make a fuss?’_ **

The lion stares at them. No fear in his eyes can be seen and in his shadow, they can see her. Sora. Sora who told everyone in their council that she will save the humans and the spirits if it’s the last thing she does. And it did become the last thing she did.

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> congrats, you made it to the end! Pls comment down your thoughts and yeee. ; v ;
> 
> Y'all thoughts fuels me and its fucking 12:44 am fuck, I need to sleep ; v ;.
> 
> [Saya's Personal Server](https://discord.gg/gbvCUrcgrZ)
> 
> Join pls! Yuu is very active!


	9. The Cat and Dino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna wakes up and meets someone who doesn't look at him like he was someone else. Doesn't look at him like he was So-

Tsuna woke up to purring at his side. Soft fur pressed against his hands when he tried to reach out for the source of the noise. He didn’t want to open his eyes, still so tired from everything that has happened. The voice in his head was quiet for once. Something wet licked his hand and that made him open his beady eyes, blinking against the soft lights in his darkroom.

Gingerly sitting up, he found out that all of his stuff was placed properly in the places that he’s usually leave them. A blanket was draped over him and by his side was a-

Cat.    
~~_ Cub _ ~~

It was a cat that stared back at him with bright orange eyes. He couldn’t help the scream that escaped his lips, tumbling off his bed and pressing his back against the window. The cat tilted its head, sitting up, and jumped off the bed. He couldn’t help the second scream that escaped him when flames burst out of the neck of the cat, forming into a mane of orange Flames-  _ Of Sky Flames. _ _  
_ _  
_ ~~_ Brother. Brother. Brother will protect you. _ ~~

He stood up, running to one of the couches and staying there, nervously watched as the cat meowed and prowled towards him. If that cat fucking comes near him- he will scream. He swears to the five Gods, he will scream.

The cat was inches away from him when the door opened, a panting man with blonde hair screaming out  _ his  _ name. Not Sora’s- Not hers,but,  **_but his_ ** .

“Sawada-san!” 

He whimpered when the man narrowed his honey-colored eyes at him. He felt his breath catch in the middle of his throat. The voice in his mind quieted down and he watched entranced as the man took the cat by the scruff of its neck and frowned at it. 

“Is this yours Sawada-san?” The man asks, shaking the cat back and forth like how Tsuna would do to a plushie. He didn’t seem to get burned from the flames. Of course he won’t, they're sky flames, not actual flames . A teasing smile curled upon his lips and Tsuna couldn’t help but wonder what was going on in his mind. “He seems to be yours?”

Tsuna shook his head, lowering his legs from the top of the chair, and stayed there, not making a move to come closer to the cat. “I-” he coughed, trying to get rid of the scratchiness before speaking again. “I don’t have a cat.” 

The man frowned, staring at the cat in front of him. Tsuna stared right at him. He doesn’t feel like anything  unlike Reborn and his brothers . The voice in his head fell silent, quietly accessing the man. 

“You don’t?” The man pursed his lips before dropping the cat, making the animal jump onto Tsuna’s lap. He couldn’t help the shriek that made everyone in the room wince. “Ah, sorry but this cat seems to be yours,” the man shrugs, his eyes looking for something in the room. 

~~_ Cabinet. Check the cabinet. Check the cabinet. Check the cabinet.  _ ~~

Tsuna tried to hide the pain, grimacing when the voice started screeching about something else. Something about the cabinet and his hands couldn’t help but hold the cat tighter, trying to slowly ease away the pain. The cat took it in stride, curling on his lap and licking at his fingers. It seemed to be trying to soothe him but nothing was working. The voice was at it again, like a mother nagging him to stand up and get whatever was in the cabinet. 

“I don’t have a cat,” Tsuna repeated, trying to push the cat from his lap onto the floor, but the cat seemed to not move no matter how much he tried pushing it off. A frown found it's way on his lips when the man, who is now on his knees and looking for something underneath the floor, laughed. 

“Sorry Sawada-san but he seems to be connected to you,” the man stood up and gestured to one of his pockets. Tsuna followed his movement and his eyes widened when he was met eye to eye with a turtle. “The same way Enzo here is connected to me!” 

He just seems so- cheery? Was that the word that Tsuna was searching for? The man pulled out the turtle,  _ Enzo the voice in his mind chided _ , and stuck it right on his face. “I mean, I don’t know if you know about it but like-” the man began babbling about something that he couldn’t listen to, his voice joining the background noise as the voice began screaming.

~~**_Spirit summon, summon, summon, summon, summon, he’s not yours, summon, summon-_ ** ~~

“Hey, Sawada-san are you alright?” A hand on his shoulder snapped him out of it and he struggled to not look up. He knows that he may seem weird and he doesn’t want to see the same thing as he saw in Yuni’s and Byakuran’s eyes towards this kind man. He doesn’t want him to see him as someone weird. He can’t afford that. 

“Hey,” the man moved to kneel in front of him. “You alright? Do you need help? A doctor? Fuck, I should have had Romario come with me today,” the man’s hands began holding his, trying to pry open his hands from accidentally harming the cat. 

~~**_Summon, summon, call out your summon’s name, say it with me-_ ** ~~ ****__  
**_  
_ ** “Natsu-” and the cat’s eyes glowed with his flames. The voice quietly died down and everything was calm again. He didn’t realize what he just did nor did he know about the magic circle on the floor when he called out for the cat- for Natsu. He didn’t know anything about magic or the contracts but the man did. 

He stood there in awe and Tsuna met his eyes. Tsuna didn’t know this, not like the man was going to tell him anyway, but at that time, his eyes were bright orange. The purest orange the man had ever seen and he was friends with one of the strongest skies ever. It had been like the orange that he used to see in the Five Shrines that was left standing after the Ruins appeared. 

“So that’s your spirit’s name huh?” He laughed, standing up to his full height. Tsuna watched carefully and warily as the man offered his hand. “My name is Dino Cavallone, one of your housemates in the Sky Dorms!” He grinned and the boy saw no rejection in his eyes, nothing at all. 

“I was supposed to be the one who was going to pick you up but Yuni-chan offered and who am I to say anything?” Dino shrugs, waiting for him to take his hand. His honey-colored eyes didn’t seem to be holding anything against him.  ~~_ He didn’t look like he was something- someone else. _ ~~

Tsuna couldn’t help the flinch that escaped him when he heard about Yuni. His hands tightened again, though the cat didn’t react except to lick him again, trying to calm him down. He didn’t need a reminder about Yuni again. He didn’t need to remember anything from before he fell asleep. 

“Bad day?” Dino guessed, the man dropping his hand to twirl in the room and sit on the couch just beside Tsuna. “Happens to everyone! Believe me, when I first attended, I puked on someone’s shoes,” he laughed, reminiscing about his school life. 

He seems… calm. Tsuna liked him. He seems kind.  ~~_ And he didn’t compare him to Sora- didn’t look at him like he was looking at someone else- at Sora. _ ~~ But Tsuna can’t help but wonder what the man is doing here? 

As if knowing what he was thinking, Dino leaned forward and his grin widened. “I’m here to bring you food, you missed your welcome dinner,” Tsuna flinched, rubbing his fingers against the cat- against Natsu, to calm his nerves. He forgot about that completely, not willing to talk to anyone after what happened with Re- with that baby or the being in the hallway. 

Tsuna looked down, not really wanting to look at Dino after hearing his words. He must have been so rude to miss it. “Don’t feel bad!” Dino’s voice reassured him, the tone of his voice light and gentle like the man was consoling a child rather than a teenager. “It happens, you could see Enma when he first got it. Slept through the first week in class!”

He couldn’t help but feel bad for this Enma guy, having all of his secrets spilled through Dino’s lips. “Plus, you met with  _ that Byakuran _ ,” the man whispered, his eyes darting around the room as if the white-haired one would suddenly jump out from the shadows. 

“You know of them?” Tsuna asks, finding it in himself to talk when the man nodded, putting his turtle on the table in the middle. 

“Everyone in this school knows of him,” the man began to look around, stopping to look at his shelves and rooms. “I would advise you to avoid meeting him but you already did. That’s a bit of a mistake on my part,” he confessed and Tsuna wanted to hurry and tell him that it’s not. “I forgot that Yuni-chan and Byakuran are close.” 

They seemed more than close. Tsuna saw the way Byakuran stood in front of Yuni when the being in the hallway appeared. It was like a dragon protecting his hoard.  ~~_ In some way, it was. A dragon protecting his hoard. Images of a white and black dragon flashed in his mind as quickly as they disappeared. _ ~~

“It’s alright,” Tsuna hurriedly assured him, putting down Natsu on the floor. The thought of  _ why did I name him Natsu  _ crossed his mind but the innocent looking cat just plopped down by his feet, purring and rubbing himself against Tsuna. 

Maybe because he missed Natsu too much? He mused, trying to avoid remembering the feelings of guilt and pain that would appear every time he was with his brothers. He looked up to Dino who was grinning at him, patiently and brotherly.

~~_ More brotherly than his siblings. More brotherly than Giotto and Natsu. Much more accepting- _ ~~

“Soooooooo,” Dino spread out his arms and began to ask. “Are you hungry? I have Romario downstairs whipping something up for both of us if you are. You must be famished!” He was famished, his stomach curling and uncurling on himself. He was too hungry to even think about the state of cleanliness in his room when he was so sure he fell asleep with his stuff still unpacked. 

Licking his dry lips and trying not to seem rude, he gave the older man a nod to which he received an even wider grin. “I was hoping you were going to say that!” Standing up and swinging his arms back and forth, Tsuna copied, trying not to step on the cat by his feet. 

He stood there, watching as Dino took the turtle off the table and narrowly avoided the bite that was aimed at his fingers before the man deposited Enzo into his pockets. “If you’re going to bite me, at least don’t do it in front of Sawada-san!” He scolded the turtle who seemed to huff and bury itself deeper into his pocket.

“Tsuna,” Tsuna mindlessly corrected him, flinching when the man’s eyes- along with the turtle- turned to look at him. “I- uh- I prefer being called Tsuna than Sawada-san.” 

Faint memories of his mother  _~~“mouh! Sawada-san, you have such a wonderful son!”~~ _ and father  ~~_ “Sawada-san! Tsunayoshi-kun did a good thing today in class, you see- _ ~~ ~~”~~ made him melancholic and being called Sawada-san brought up memories that he was better off without. 

“Not in front of Tsuna!” Dino scolded the turtle, making Tsuna smile. He was funny as well as brotherly. Giotto and Natsu never had a humor that was appropriate for his age. Both of his brothers were too serious. Too busy thinking about something  ~~_ someone _ ~~ else rather than paying attention to him. “Sorry about that,” the man apologized to which he shook his head, preparing to go out the door with Dino. “Enzo tends to  **_get_ ** a little bitey at times. Even though Romario and I keep on telling him  **_no_ ** .” 

He only nodded, not really understanding what was happening. He stood there, right in front of the door, unsure if he would see  _ that _ again. Tsuna tried to hide his nervousness and anxiety, the cat by his feet purring and being a comforting presence. Dino stood there, patiently, and kept on talking as if to help distract him. 

Take two, Tsuna supposed. And this time, he didn’t feel the voice screaming at him, but it was there. Humming a song like it was trying to calm him down. Unclenching and clenching his hands, Tsuna stepped forward and watched as Dino’s face lit up. 

He didn’t like it here. Not one bit, but he supposes he can try. At least try before giving up. His mama didn’t raise no quitter after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea- I'm alive-
> 
> A lot of shit happened, been focusing on the Yandere Series until last night when a friend told me she cried because of this fic and I felt bad :C Like really really bad :c So I'm here to make it up to her- and to countless of people who cried over this- Ily all <33 I swear! I didn't mean to make any of you cry :c It just that it will hurt before it gets better :c And I swear to god it will get better! 
> 
> Anyway! Time for a shameless plug-in again :D
> 
> [Discord Server](https://discord.gg/42cc3gZtBQ) (I say a lot of spoilers here like no shit-)  
>    
> [Tumblr Account](https://layasmagicalthoughts.tumblr.com/)
> 
> If any of you have to ask me questions or something? Just head on to both of them! Or one of them! I'll be heading back to bed or something. I haven't slept :c Please try to drink water and eat something today! Love you all <333 Signing off! Saya!


End file.
